How to Challenge the Kanto League Without Getting Yourself Killed
by FedoraFan
Summary: Meet Colman Calhoun, a strange boy who aspires to be a Pokemon Master. So, on his tenth birthday, he leaves home with his new partner Squirtle. Together, they challenge the Kanto League, and try not to die in the process.
1. Step 1: Get a Starting Pokemon

**Alright. If you are reading this, sometime in the future I have decided to post this revised edition of Chapter 1 because El Torro and JohtoBlue gave me some very helpful criticism. If this is ever read by anyone other than me, I have them to thank.**

** I posted my first version of this on May 31****st****, 2013. It was very undetailed and Colman had next to no personality. A major turn-off for potential readers, which is probably why I haven't gotten many reviews... anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And for my three readers that read this story before I do/don't post this (still haven't decided), I hope you enjoy this more.**

** Then again, I could be the only one to ever read this.**

** Before you start to wonder why I'm talking like this, I'm watching MIB III and Griffin is doing his weird multiple possibilities thing... if you've seen it, you understand.**

** Colman's Team (idea for team lists from El Torro, who got it from pokestets23, who got it from... I don't really know...)**

** none**

"Come on Colman, or I'll set Poliwrath on you." said a feminine voice of around fourteen. Colman's eyes flashed open to see his older sister, April Calhoun, grinning and holding a Pokeball.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." She reached her finger towards the button.

"You're a lover not a fighter." Colman challenged.

April shrugged. "I work to breed only the best Pokemon. They still have to be strong."

Colman raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough," he replied. "But I still have to get dressed." April put up her hands and walked slowly out of the room. Once she was gone, Colman stood up and put on traveling clothes. Navy polo shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black and orange sneakers, and his analog Sandshrew watch. He picked up his backpack, already packed with extra food and clothes, and took one last look in the mirror. He had clean cut blonde hair, one brown eye and one green one, and he put it firmly in his mind.

"This is who you are right now." he told himself. "When you get back from Indigo Plateau many months from now, you might look very different. So don't forget this version of you."

"Enough sentiment!" his Pokemon-obsessed side yelled back. "Lets get going before we _do _look different!" Colman took off down the stairs.

His family waited at the table. His mom and dad stood tall, as usual, her with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, him with curly brown hair and blue eyes. His brown eye, Colman assumed came from his grandfather, Roland Calhoun, who lived in Sinnoh, had brown eyes when they had visited him three years before.

His sister April, from earlier, was a spitting image of his mom, but not nearly as tall. In fact, Colman had almost caught up with her. His two younger twin brothers, Howie and Aaron, were like sensible mixes of his mother and father. Brown hair and green eyes. The two seven year-olds were currently thumb wrestling, oblivious to the fact they were about to see him for one of the last times in about eight months.

He said good-bye, and they told him they'd come to the lab after he'd gotten his starter.

He nodded. "Okay, then. See you soon." and he sprinted out the door, all the way to Oak's Lab.

He ran up the stairs in the hot sun, nearing the lab doors. Ten years ago, only Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle had been available as starters, but ever since Pallet Town celebrity Ash Ketchum had gotten Pikachu, a lot of others like Cubone, Pidgey, Spearow, Oddish, Sandshrew, Eevee, and of course, Pikachu, had been available as well. But it didn't matter. Colman knew what he wanted. He got to the top and opened the door.

"Professor Oak?" he called, and Gary stepped in.

"Hey Colman! Grandpa's in the next room. Come on!" he said, leading him into the Pokemon Selection Center of Operations.

Colman took it all in. In the middle was a circular dais with three Pokeballs forming a triangle in the middle. On his left was a touch-screen selector where unsure trainers narrowed it down by type, height, weight, number of moves at level five, etc. On his right was the Randomizer, which looked like a giant gum-ball machine, where you got a random Pokemon without any idea of what it could possibly be. Beyond the circular dais was a Personality Quiz where you were matched with the perfect Pokemon for your personality. They called it pokeHarmony.

Samuel Oak smiled. "Which one then?" he asked. Colman pointed at the one in the middle. The old man smiled. "Good. I don't like these new machines." he gestured to the rest. "Now which one will it be? You're the first one here, so go ahead and take whichever one you want."

"Squirtle, sir!" Colman exclaimed.

Gary beamed. "Dude, that's every Oak's starter, in the history of like, ever." Sam reached over and grabbed Squirtle's Pokeball, handing it to Colman.

"Here is Squirtle, a Pokedex, and five more Pokeballs to get you started. Now, what would you like to be: Trainer, coordinator, breeder, or researcher?"

"Trainer!" Colman said without another thought. "It's my dream to win the Indigo League."

Gary nodded. "Good luck to you then." Colman took the Pokedex and Pokeballs and ran down the stairs.

Colman ran out and down the stairs, nearly jumping out of his socks. He was so excited! What would he catch? Who would he meet? He had no clue.

"Get ready, Kanto!" he yelled, halfway down. "Colman Calhoun is coming at ya!"

When he got to the bottom, his family was there, waiting for him.

"Which one did you get?" his dad asked. Colman threw out Squirtle's Pokeball, and it hit the gravel, popping open and revealing the blue turtle, who turned around and eyed his trainer. The Pokemon nodded approvingly before stretching and yawning.

"Cool," Howie said, stretching it into four long syllables. "But where's your Charmander?"

Aaron sighed. "Idiot. He didn't get one! He got Squirtle!"

Colman laughed and walked to his sister first, who pulled out an egg. "I know I just got here last night," she started, "but I got to get back out there."

Colman smiled. "Yeah. How's the business?"

"You know. The usual stuff. I'm one of twenty-three, traveling across all the regions, trading, selling, and giving away Pokemon eggs. And so- here." she handed him the egg. It was red-orange, with yellow flames crawling up it.

"Don't try to identify it. You can't. I don't even know exactly what it is."

"Does anyone?" Colman asked.

"No, only my uh, friend. My friend." she said quickly.

Colman grinned. "Is this friend a boy?" he winked.

She sputtered. "No! Yes... possibly. Just shut up. Maybe I'll see you on your journey."

Colman stepped over to his parents. "I guess this is good-bye."

His father gripped him tightly by the shoulders. "Look at me." he commanded. Colman stared into his intense blue eyes. "Never say good-bye. Because good-bye means leaving. And leaving means forgetting. You're coming back alright?" Colman nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." he turned to his mother. He hugged her, and she cried. "Just come back safe. And call sometime soon."

He nodded. "See you soon." he walked over to his brothers, pointing finger-guns at both of them. They were still arguing about the best starter.

"But Squirtle beats Charmander!" Aaron argued.

"But Charmander beats Bulbasaur, who beats Squirtle. So Charmander is the best!" Howie said confidently.

"Stick'em up partners!" Colman said quietly.

They pointed finger guns back at him.

"Not if you stick'em up first!" they yelled.

He laughed. "Stay safe." he told them.

The confident ten year-old recalled Squirtle and ran down Route 1, thinking he was ready for anything.

He wasn't.

Not even close.

**Okay then. I hope this is a much better version then the other one, which was really quite terrible. Also, I've been doing a lot of reading on FanFiction, and none of the trainer fics have a main character with Squirtle as a starter. None. At least, not that I know of. Most people have Charmander or Pikachu. It's a little annoying. Get ready for my unorthodox Pokemon story! And review. Please!**

** Hats off to you!**

** -FedoraFan**

** Bonus scene:**

Howie looked up at his dad, who seemed to have calmed down about his oldest son leaving. "If Colman dies, can I have his room?" the seven year-old asked. Aaron, who stood nearby sweat dropped in embarrassment.

His dad shrugged, looking at the entrance to Route 1, which Colman had just disappeared down. "Yeah, sure."

Howie pumped his fist. "Yes!" he stuck his tongue out at his twin.

Aaron looked at April pleadingly. "Poliwrath?"

"With pleasure." April muttered, pulling out the Pokeball.

Ten seconds later, Howie was soaking wet, and Aaron and April were grounded.


	2. Step 2: Get Another Pokemon

** Hello Pokefans! I do not own Pokemon. We all owe a big thanks to El Torro, for inspiring me to get back into this.**

** Colman's Team:**

** Squirtle, Level 5, Tackle, Tail Whip**

As Colman walked down Route 1, he saw plenty of Pidgey and Rattata, but he wanted something stronger. Like a Butterfree. Or a Nidoran. Or a Poliwag. Or a-

"SPEAROW!" came a cry.

Dexter the Pokedex flipped open. "Spearow; the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It flaps its wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey." Colman took another look at it. It looked vicious. It had a brown spiky head and tail, angry eyes, red wings, a cream colored body, a very sharp looking beak and razor-like talons.

"Okay, go Squirtle!" Squirtle appeared. "Ready? Use Tackle!" Squirtle slammed into the bird, who furiously pecked at him. "Squirtle, use Tail Whip, then Tackle!" Squirtle did so, and after three more Tackles, Spearow was knocked out. "Pokeball, go!" The ball jiggled for a moment before staying still. "Yeah! I got Spearow!"

He continued running down the trail. He had a lead on everyone else in Pallet because he left first, but there was no telling where everyone would go. Some might go to the dock, and some might follow him. He just hoped he would beat some to the first gym.

"Hey!" he heard someone call. He turned to see Jack, a guy from Pallet. "Want to battle?"

"Sure. Two-on-two?"

Jack nodded. He had brown-hair that he kept long, and brown eyes that exactly matched his hair in color. "Let's go Bulbasaur!"

"Go Squirtle!"

"Use Tackle!" Both Trainers yelled. The two Kanto starters slammed into each other.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Bulbasaur growled at Squirtle, who used Tail Whip to slap him. The two tackled each other again. And again. Until at last Bulbasaur smashed into Squirtle and sent him flying.

"Squirtle, return. Go, Spearow!" Spearow came out and glared at Colman. "Spear," the Pokemon said indignantly.

"Bulbasaur, how about we try Leech Seed?" The seed flew onto Spearow's wing, and began sucking power. Spearow angrily tore it off, giving the grass dinosaur a look like: "Now you will die."

"Spearow, use Fury Attack!" Spearow launched himself on Bulbasaur, scratching and pecking his face and bud. Bulbasaur tried fighting back, but Spearow was too ferocious. He didn't have any moves to counter him.

"Go Rattata! Use Quick Attack and then Tackle!" Rattata rushed towards Spearow and hit him. Then he slammed into him harder. Spearow used Peck on the rat, but the other Pokemon simply countered by using Quick Attack. Spearow coughed and fainted because the Leech Seed drained so much power.

"Spearow return. Good battle." Colman sighed.

"You too," Jack replied. "Want to walk to Viridian together?"

"Sure," Colman answered.

"So you know Kyle McKenzie?"

"Yeah. Hate his guts. Why?"

"He has Pikachu for a starter." Jack said. "I was the third one there, and I was walking out when he came in."

"No doubt he'll evolve it first chance he gets," Colman predicted.

Jack smirked. "Even if it's level six."

After another hour, they arrived. "Well," Jack said. "I'm going to go challenge the gym."

"Don't you need to heal your Pokemon?" Colman asked.

"Nah, I've got a potion."

"Oh. Alright then. See you around."

Colman walked to the Pokemon Center. It looked like a giant Pokeball on a dais. As he approached the counter, Nurse Joy smiled sweetly. "Do you need any Pokemon healed?"

"Yes ma'am. Only two."

"Please place your Pokeballs in the machine." The machine made a harmonious tune, and Colman took back the healed Pokemon. "Squirtle, Spearow come on out." The two Pokemon came out, Squirtle stretching and grinning, while Spearow kept nearer to the water turtle than his trainer. Both Pokemon by nature disliked humans, just as all their ancestors did, but Colman hoped to change that.

"RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" A phone nearby blared obnoxiously.

"Are you Colman Calhoun?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's for you."

Colman grabbed the phone on the side of the computer. "Hello?" Professor Oak appeared on the other end. "Ah, Colman. How nice to see you. How is Squirtle?"

"Great, Professor. I think he knows Bubble by know." Squirtle answered by shooting a geyser of bubbles into the air. Spearow streaked around, popping the bubbles.

The Professor grinned. "Have you caught any Pokemon yet?"

"A Spearow, but I don't think it likes me." Colman confessed.

"Spearow generally feel that way about rookie trainers," Oak replied. Spearow stopped in mid-flight and stared at the screen.

"So should I release it?" Colman asked, heart sinking.

"I think you probably should." Oak advised.

Colman fingered Spearow's Pokeball. A slight anger boiled towards the world renowned researcher. He looked back up. "Well, I think I should work with him, and then maybe he'll like me."

Spearow almost smiled, but didn't and flew over to Nurse Joy. She held out some bird-feed, and Spearow ate it ravenously.

Oak frowned at Colman. "If that's what you wish, so be it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Colman angrily switched off the machine. "Squirtle, Spearow return." The red beams sucked the Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. He walked over to Nurse Joy. "Can I borrow some of that feed?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Of course."

Glancing down at the feed, feeling that training Spearow might end up like training the Shinx up at Grandpa Calhoun's house in Sinnoh.

And it might just work.


	3. Step 3: Have Someone to Travel With

**Alright, last chapter, Colman caught a Spearow, and it doesn't really like him. Fortunately, Colman Calhoun has a plan. You'll later learn that his plans don't normally work, but for now, focus on the bright, happy prospect of Spearow loving and respecting him... yeah. Not so much. More on Spearow training later, but for now: Let's challenge Viridian City Gym!**

** Colman's Team:**

** Squirtle, Level 7, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble**

** Spearow, Level 10, Growl, Peck, Leer, Fury Attack**

"No! Closed?" Colman complained. He had been ready to take down the Gym Leader.

"Hey Colman!" the boy turned around. "Rose. Good to see you. How are you?"

"Great! What Pokemon do you have?" Rose asked. Rose was pretty. Colman had had a crush on her since they were seven. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and always had a flower in her hair.

"Squirtle and Spearow." he replied.

"Cool! I have Charmander as a starter and I caught Rattata, Pidgey, Weedle and Caterpie." Colman sighed, realizing his crush had more Pokemon than him.

"Where did you get Weedle and Caterpie?"

"Route 2, just North of the city."

"Hey, so, I was thinking. And, after I do some- training with my Spearow, do you want to travel with me?" asked Colman, not willing to admit his Spearow didn't listen to him.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, sure." She smiled again, but wider. "Tell you what, first we'll have a battle. If you win, I'll come with you," she crouched down and leaned forward, "and if I win, you come with me."

Colman's heart pounded into his throat. Did she like him too? No way too tell. "Don't move, don't make a sound," his conscience warned, "just let this play out."

Ironically, just like his Spearow, he didn't listen.

"Is there a difference?"

She laughed. "I'll meet you at the Cafe in the Pokemon Center."

He smiled back nervously. "Yeah."

Ten minutes later, Colman held the feed in his hand and stood in a clearing out in the woods on Route 2. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes buzzed and ran around him. He grabbed Spearow's Pokeball off his belt. "Go Spearow!"

"Spearow, fly up and dive down." Spearow ignored him.

"Let's try again," Colman said throwing some feed at Spearow. The bird gobbled it down. He looked hungrily at Colman. "Want more? Fly up then dive down." Spearow darted up, then did a ninety-degree nose dive at the ground, stopping just moments before impact. Colman gave him some food. "Now, use Peck on that thing over there!"

Dexter automatically flipped open. "Weedle; Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head."

Spearow dived at Weedle, Pecking it on the back. Weedle turned around and fired a Poison Sting at him. Spearow ducked and used Growl. Weedle snarled and used String Shot, which got Spearow's wing. Spearow lunged at him, Pecking him in the face. Suddenly, Spearow looked ill. He had been poisoned badly. Spearow angrily Pecked him again. Finally, Weedle fainted. "Pokeball go!" Weedle was captured. Colman gave some food to Spearow. "There you go. Now return. You need some rest."

Colman sat down for a while, looking at Weedle's Pokeball. Then he remembered. "Rose!"

He sprinted full speed back towards Viridian City. He dashed into the Pokemon Center, and saw Rose ignoring Kyle McKenzie. He seemed very smug, and was talking, not seeing her eye roll.

"Some may say I lost time going to the docks before Route 1, but it was worth it."

"Did you even catch anything?" she asked, words dripping with contempt. But Kyle didn't notice. He smirked.

"Duh! The only one worth catching. The mighty Magikarp!"

Rose fell out of her chair laughing. "You mean the fish that can't leave the water and only knows Splash?"

"Hey, it learns Tackle at Level 15 and evolves into Gyarados at 20."

"And what level is it?"

"Eight!"

Rose threw her hands in the air. "I rest my case."

Colman walked over. "Hey, Rose. Ready for our battle?"

"But Rose wants to travel with me!" Kyle objected.

The girl put her face in her hands. "I didn't say that."

"How about Colwoman and I battle, and Rose travels with the winner."

Rose glanced at him in disgust. "If you can beat _Colman_, then yes, I'll travel with you."

Colman and Kyle walked over to a Battle Arena Room. "Three on three?" Colman asked.

"Go King!" A red large fish flew into the pool on the side. "King, use Splash!" The Magikarp did so, throwing some water in the air.

"Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles." Dexter informed.

Colman sent out Weedle. Kyle squinted at it like something was wrong. He shook his head. "King, use Splash on it's face!" Kyle's Magikarp started flailing around, throwing droplets of water on Weedle. "Weedle, use String Shot on its fins. Then hit it with a Poison Sting." Weedle fired a web at Magikarp, tying it up. Then it it fired a purple dart from it's head, hitting King and poisoning it. Magikarp cried out in pain, and after a moment, fainted.

Kyle snarled. "How dare you?" He grabbed another Pokeball. "Go Snarl!" A Growlithe appeared. "You can't beat this one. I got it from my dad, and its at level 20! Snarl, use Ember!" Bullets of fire flew at Weedle and knocked him out.

"How did he knock him out so fast?" Colman wondered. He glanced at his Pokedex. Bug types were weak against fire. Oh.

"Go, Squirtle! Use Bubble." A stream of bubbles slammed into Snarl. The Growlithe Roared, but Squirtle held his ground. Snarl used Flame Wheel, but Squirtle used Bubble and Tackled him into the water.

Snarl tried to dog-paddle back to shore, but Squirtle Tackled him again. Squirtle used Bubble again at Colman's order, and Snarl flew back onto the concrete. "Snarl, return! Go Sparky!"

A Raichu sized Pikachu flew out of a Pokeball. Squirtle gasped. "Sparky, use Thundershock!" Electricity flew into the pool, and Squirtle began to look crispy.

"Squirtle return. Go Spearow! Win this and I've got a treat for you." The glutton grinned and flew into the air. "Use Fury Attack!" Spearow dived at Sparky, and raked him across the face with his claws. Sparky angrily looked at the bird.

Kyle's Pokedex beeped. "Sparky use Thunder Wave!"

"Spearow, fly over it! Then use Peck!" Spearow narrowly avoided the Thunder Wave, curving down after it ended and slamming into it.

"Sparky, Thundershock!" He electrocuted Spearow. The bird fell to the ground. Colman stared at the fallen bird. If Spearow didn't get up, Rose would have to travel with the pervert Kyle. He. Couldn't. Let. That. Happen.

"SPEAROW! GET UP! COME ON, BUDDY! PLEASE!" He yelled. Spearow pushed himself up. "Yeah, go Spearow! Use Fury Attack!" Spearow dived at Sparky, slashing him across the face. "Finish him!" Spearow lunged forward and used Peck. Sparky still got up and Growled. Spearow Growled back. While Sparky was busy trying to out Growl him, Spearow Pecked him quickly and repeatedly. Sparky tried to shock him, but Spearow Leered at him. Sparky jumped with fright and fainted. Kyle jaw dropped (Anime style), but Rose sighed with relief.

Kyle walked over to Sparky and returned him. "Cheater." And with that, he left.

Rose looked over at him and smiled. "So... that Spearow sure is persistent." Colman handed him a treat. Spearow ate it and smiled slyly. He moved forward and pecked his Pokeball. He disappeared in a flash of light.

Rose and Colman walked over to Nurse Joy. "Can you heal my Pokemon?" He asked handing over Spearow, Squirtle, and Weedle's Pokeballs. Nurse Joy put them on a board with holes for Pokeballs and it made a pleasant tune, then flashed green.

"Done! Have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said waving.

"Where to now?" Colman asked.

Rose shrugged. "Route 2, I guess."

**Alright, I plan to have these out regularly, especially once summer break starts, which is still a few days away. Have a good one!**

** Hats off to you guys!**

** -FedoraFan**

** P.S.- I need a Pokemon for Colman to catch at Mt. Moon. Review, PM, or send me a carrier pigeon. I don't care.**


	4. Step 4: Lose in Front of Your Crush

'**Ello mates! I need OC's for rivals of Colman's. Also, if anyone has any ideas for Pokemon for Colman to catch, just tell via PM/Review. I promise I'll try to have him catch most of them by the end. Without further adieu...**

** Colman's Team**

** Squirtle, Level 9, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble**

** Spearow, Level 13, Pursuit, Peck, Leer, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 4, Poison Sting, String Shot**

** Mystery Egg, Level -10**

Rose and Colman walked down Route 2. After training a bit, Rose's Caterpie had evolved into Metapod, and his Spearow learned Pursuit. Now, Colman planned on catching a new Pokemon. One problem: he didn't know what. Dozens of Pokemon swam into his vision, but none of them really struck him as the ideal one.

"Want to have a lunch break?" Rose asked. Colman nodded, sitting down. Rose pulled out a small camp stove. Then she called out all of her Pokemon. Colman did the same. Squirtle and Charmander walked over to each other and talked in their own language, while Spearow, Pidgey, and Rattata sparred. Both Weedles and Metapod hung out. Rose's Weedle stared awestruck at Colman's, but his shrugged like he was used to it. Colman frowned. What was up with it? He seemed like a normal Weedle.

Rose passed him a plate of food. A cheeseburger, granola bar, and carrots. "Thanks. Hey, I was thinking, how cool is it you actually found a Caterpie?"

Rose nodded smiling. "I was surprised myself. You don't see them much in the wild anymore." Colman thought back to five years ago when the great Max Garcia had won the Indigo League and beaten two of the Elite Four with his Level 100 Butterfree. For years, Butterfrees had been immensely popular and still were. And so, the Butterfree family had been nearly wiped from the wild and into trainer hands in every region. Researchers estimated that only six thousand remained in the wild, which was a lot less than the hundreds of millions that had been there before. It was incredible that Rose had found one.

"Hey, you! With the face that looks like a butt!" A voice cried.

Colman looked around. "There's a Magmar around here?"

A boy with brown hair and gold highlights walked out of the trees. He had yellow-green eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeved red and blue striped shirt and brown shorts. He smirked and said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Colman stared at him. He stared back. "Well?" The boy asked.

Colman blinked. "Wait, I'm butt-face?"

"I, Alex Heart, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" he said again. "How is four-on-four?"

"I, uh, hold on a second..." he grabbed Squirtle by the shell and ran into the woods.

Alex glanced at Rose. "He doesn't have four Pokemon does he?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

"So instead of just saying that, he decided to run into the woods to catch and another one thinking I wouldn't guess?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know that Nidoqueen and Nidoking live on this Route and could potentially kill him?"

"Probably not."

"So, if he doesn't come back," Alex did the smolder. "Hey. The names Alex Heart."

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Colman," Squirtle yelped in the Pokemon language. "You could've said you didn't have one!" Colman didn't understand. Squirtle glared at him and swore.

"Don't worry Squirtle, we'll find one!" Colman replied, still not understanding.

"Come on, dude," Squirtle grunted, "I never asked to be separated from my mother, carefully trained to specifically Level 5 and trapped in a ball for three weeks waiting for a random stranger to come and either care for me too much or too little. And by the way, right now, you're the latter! And on top of that, I have to battle a lot! I mean like seven billion times a day! Stop jumping off rocks! You Squirting Squirtle Squirt!"

"Squirtle, shut up! You're scaring the good ones away!"

"No, Colman, they're running away from me so the children won't hear!" Colman clasped a hand over his mouth. "_If I only knew Bite!_" the Water starter thought fiercely. After a few minutes the wild Pokemon returned. Colman spun in a circle, opened his eyes, and found he was pointing at a small blue four-legged Pokemon with large ears.

"Squirtle, while its not looking use Tackle and then Bubble while in the air, but stop before impact." Squirtle shrugged and leaped into the air, following his orders. The Pokemon turned around and Scratched him. Squirtle ignored the pain, grabbed the Pokémon by its forelegs and flipped it over. He Bubbled the Pokemon in the face until it used Double Kick on his stomach. He Tackled him again and stomped on it, then fired a Bubble in its face again until it was knocked out. "You're angry today. Pokeball go!" The ball collided with the blue Pokemon and shook for thirty seconds before it stopped. Colman called it out. It stared wide eyed at the human, then shrugged and bowed its head. "Dexter?"

"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon, Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. This is a female."

"Great, jump on guys, we have to get back before Alex Heart makes a move on Rose!" Squirtle jumped on his back and Nidoran jumped on his shoulder. Colman took off.

"And Pidgey faints! So, there I was, up against Forrest. Remember, it was a Double Battle, and he has me down, two to one. Bulbasaur against Onix and Graveler. I tell him to use Vine Whip, but all of a sudden, he begins to glow," Alex elaborated, Colman and Rose's Pokemon gathered around with his Ivysaur, Poliwag, Pidgeotto, and Vulpix. Rose sat nearby, waiting for Colman to return. "Dexter flips open and says its called Ivysaur. He wraps his vines around Graveler and throws it into Onix. Graveller faints, but Onix roars, and charges him, using Rage and Tackle. I tell Ivysaur to use Take Down, because its my second time challenging the gym, and I have nothing to lose but pride. And then, Ivysaur and Onix stare at each other, and Onix faints. Seconds later, the recoil damage from Take Down makes Ivysaur faint, too. But I had still won, and the referee counted it a win." Alex pulled out his badge case, flashing his two badges.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

Alex waved his hand. "Rosy Waterflower needed a favor."

"I'm ready!" Colman yelled, sprinting through the trees with Squirtle on his back and a female Nidoran on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Alex said, pumped for battle. "Go Pidgeotto!"

"Go Spearow!" The two flying Pokemon jumped forward. Spearow turned, verifying that he'd get food after this. Colman nodded. Rose stood.

"This will be a four-on-four battle! Both trainers may substitute freely. Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust!"

"Spearow, Fury Attack!"

Pidgeotto began flapping his wings, trying to throw Spearow off, but the food-craving Pokemon flew through it, scratching and pecking it in rapid succession. "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack to get away." Pidgeotto sped away. Colman saw a window of opportunity.

"Spearow use Pursuit!" Spearow flew after him, beak glowing black with power. He struck his opponent. Pidgeotto fell down, but got back up again.

"Sand Attackle!" Pidgeotto used Sand Attack to blind Spearow, then Tackled him.

"Nice combo name," Colman commented. "Spearow use Peck." Spearow flew high, then dived at Pidgeotto, knocking him out in quick stab from his beak.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Alex choose your next Pokemon."

"Pidgeotto, return. Go Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped forward. "Use Fire Spin!" Vulpix created a tornado of fire than engulfed Spearow. Spearow emerged, charred black. He shook off the soot.

"Spearow, maybe you should return." Spearow happily complied and Colman tossed him a treat. Colman weighed his options. "Go Squirtle! Start this off with Bubble."

"Vulpix, hit it back with Confuse Ray!" Vulpix fired a ray that left Squirtle Tackling a rock.

"Squirtle! Tackle the ground next to Vulpix!" Squirtle tried, but slammed into Vulpix instead. Colman smiled. His plan had worked. Squirtle sat up, no longer confused. "Vulpix, he knows how to counter our best move! Use Quick Attack!" He sped towards Squirtle. Squirtle panicked, pulling himself into his shell. "Squirtle, that was Withdraw! Now come out and use Bubble." Squirtle's head popped out and he blasted Vulpix with Bubbles. Vulpix flew into a tree.

"Uh, try Ember." Alex shrugged.

"Counter with Bubble!" Squirtle fired Bubbles at Vulpix, who passed out.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Alex choose your next Pokemon."

"Go Ivysaur! Make it count!"

Squirtle faced the bigger, better Pokemon with determination. "Withdraw!" Squirtle pulled into his shell. "Now use Bubble!" He fired a stream of Bubbles from inside the shell. They slammed into Ivysaur, but the Pokemon grinned wickedly.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf!" Leaves flew at Squirtle and smacked against his shell, but he was unharmed. "Hmm. Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to lift him in the air, then fire leaves into his shell!" Vines snaked out of Ivysaur's bud, then sharp leaves flew into Squirtle's shell. "Squirt!" The water type cried. His head and legs fell through their respective holes in the shell. He was out.

"Squirtle return." He looked at Nidoran. "Ready girl?" The small Pokemon nodded. "Use Double Kick and then get on the flower and use Scratch." Nidoran jumped forward, kicking Ivysaur twice, the Scratching his flower. Without a command, Ivysaur grabbed Nidoran with a Vine Whip and threw her into the ground. "Poison Sting!" In mid-air, Nidoran fired a purple dart at Ivysaur. It smacked into him, but the poison mildly affected him. "_Darn. Ivysaur is also a poison type! What now?_"

"Ivysaur Take Down!"

"Jump into the air by using Double Kick on the ground." Nidoran was soaring high into the air. Ivysaur slammed into a rock. A yellow flash flew over his body. The recoil damage from Take Down. "Now use Double Kick and then Scratch!" Nidoran flew down and kicked him twice and then Scratched him on the face.

"Ivysaur used Take Down on the rock, face first before Nidoran had time to move." Nidoran fainted. But then Ivysaur flashed yellow and fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go Poliwag!"

"Go Weedle!"

"Poliwag use Water Gun!" Poliwag fired a stream of water into Weedle. The bug was knocked back. Colman looked at Poliwag. It looked strong. He held up Dexter.

"Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet." This one seemed rather stable on its feet to Colman. "Level 17. Move set: Water Sport, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap."

"Weedle, use String Shot to tie his feet and tail together and then use Poison Sting!" Weedle webbed his feet.

"Water Sport!" Water washed over Poliwag, allowing him to slip out of the webs and dodge the Poison Sting. "Double Slap!" Poliwag ran over and slapped Weedle across the face twice with his tail. Weedle fell over. "Hypnosis!" Poliwag released a yellow wave at Weedle, who fell asleep.

"Weedle, wake up!" No response. "Return." Colman muttered sadly. He'd lost. Suddenly, Spearow heaved himself forward.

"Sorry Spearow, forgot you were there." Spearow nodded, awaiting orders.

"Careful Poliwag! Remember, it defeated Pidgeotto!" Poliwag nodded. "Use Water Gun!"

"Fury Attack!"

Spearow sped towards Poliwag. Poliwag blasted water at the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Out of nowhere, Poliwag fired a ball of water into the sky, causing water to rain down.

"Poliwag, that was Rain Dance! Soak up the water, then try another Water Gun!" Poliwag grinned, taking in the water.

"Peck!" Colman yelled. Spearow dived at Poliwag, but the Tadpole Pokemon fired a Water Gun, throwing him back and knocking him out.

"Poliwag, return." Alex grinned. He closed his eyes, breathed in, and his out of battle etiquette was back on. "You, Colman..."

"Calhoun."

"You, Colman Calhoun, were a worthy opponent, and I hope to meet you another time, where my Pokemon may crush yours on the field of battle."

"Uh, thanks?" Colman asked.

"Farewell!" and Alex ran towards Viridian City.

**For all you Doctor Who fans out there, yes, that part at the end is based on Strax. I need suggestions! Give me anything. OC's, Pokemon, Gym Leaders (Excluding Surge and Erika, I'm keeping them, and I have a Gym Leader for Pewter), Elite 4, give me anything! Heck, you can tell me what his starter will be in Hoenn. Anything! Give me flames if you want! I really don't care! At all! Maybe that's because I just had four bowls of ice cream! But really! ANYTHING!**

** Hats off to you!**

** -FedoraFan**

** P.S.- I need a review for one Gym Leader in particular: Rosy Waterflower. Her Pokemon need to be levels twenty to forty, there has to be three of them, water types, and they have to have only four moves. I'm following the PTD move list (or Generation V).**


	5. Step 5: Get Chased by a Swarm

**Hello, and welcome to the fifth installment of Colman Calhoun's adventure. This chapter is in Viridian Forest, which is like, the eighth coolest place ever... yeah. Uh-**

_**Shut up! Get to the story!**_

** Never!**

_**Fine, then I'm overruling you, Ice Cream Man!**_

** NO!**

_**Now for the team listings.**_

__**Enough! You can't stop my feet!**

_**Do you mean the beat?**_

__**Nope!**

_**Ow!**_

__**Now that he's gone, let's start!**

** Colman's Team:**

** Squirtle, Level 12, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 16, Pursuit, Peck, Leer, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 5, Poison Sting, String Shot**

** Nidoran (F), Level 15, Growl, Scratch, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Mystery Egg, Level -10**

"Uh oh!" Colman gasped, looking into the trees.

"What?" Rose asked, trying to get a tan. She lay on a rock, the sun beating down on her arms and face. She was very relaxed and pretty, and Colman would normally be distracted, but not now.

"Nothing." Colman said quickly. "Just out of curiosity, where is Charmander?"

"Just out in the trees, probably hitting on Nidoran. Why?"

"Oh. Nidoran is with him?"

"Yeah, come on, tell me what's wrong."

"How about Kakuna and Metapod?" Colman asked, referring to her Bug-types, one of which, Weedle, had just evolved.

"Right on that stump over there with your Weedle. Why?" Rose asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Good. Rattata, Pidgey, and Spearow?"

"Mew knows where. Now what's going on?" Rose sat up abruptly, turning to see a dark swarm of Beedrill charging at them. "Colman!"

"I swear I only tried to catch one!"

"You already have a Weedle! Can't you wait five levels?"

"Life's too short to wait five levels. Now get the Pokemon and let's get out of here!" Rose ran over to their Pokeballs and hit the buttons one by one. Beams of light shot out and sucked up all of their Pokemon. Colman grabbed Kakuna's Pokeball and released him. He held him in the air with both hands. "Kakuna, keep using Poison Sting!" Kakuna did, and Colman aimed at each Beedrill. The Poison Stings knocked six down before they descended on them, repeatedly using Twineedle.

"Charmander, go and use Ember on all of them!" Charmander appeared, blasting them all with bullets of fire. The Beedrills fainted. Rose sat down, covered in scratches. "We're safe."

Colman pulled out an empty Pokeball. Rose glared at him. "Don't. You. Dare." Colman saw her angry expression and saluted with two fingers. "But what do I catch?"

"I hear there are good Pokemon at Mount Moon." Rose replied, calming down. "Why don't you wait? That's what I'm gonna do for my sixth- OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THAT!" Rose charged down the path. A small yellow rodent with a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks sat eating an apple. "Shh! Go Charmander. Use Smokescreen, then Ember."

Charmander spewed black smoke from his mouth, then he shot bullets of fire at the electric mouse. The Pikachu's apple was destroyed. The mouse turned and used an all out Quick Attack.

"Quick Attack," Colman informed, "is learned by Pikachu at 13. If you can catch that, it could be your strongest!"

Charmander leaped forward and Scratched him. Pikachu Growled viciously in return, and then unleashed a truly unholy Thunder Wave. Charmander writhed in pain and then froze.

Rose gritted her teeth. "Go Pidgey! Go Rattata! Help your friend!" Pidgey took Pikachu head on with Gust while Rattata used Bite to awaken Charmander. But even with there combined forces, they couldn't take down the simple Pikachu. It fought with ferocity and power, and it was fast. Crazy fast, like it was in a constant Quick Attack.

"Kakuna, Metapod, try to help!" The two Pokemon appeared. "Guys do that thing we practiced!" Pidgey flew over, picking up Metapod. The green bug Hardened and then Pidgey flung him at Pikachu. Rattata held Kakuna horizontally in his mouth and ran around Pikachu while the evolution of Weedle fired Poison Stings at the electric mouse. Charmander stood behind them and fired Ember attacks repeatedly. Pikachu seemed only mildly annoyed. "Pi- Ka- CHUUUUU!" And he unleashed an extreme Thundershock, knocking out all of Rose's Pokemon. Rose stood with her mouth open, "shocked" by the outcome of the battle.

Pikachu smirked, looking at Colman. "Better not," he told the powerful Pokemon. "Half of mine are weak against you." The Electric-type smirked again and sprinted away. Rose recalled all of her Pokemon. "I am so... mad!"

"Very descriptive." Colman replied. If glares could kill, Colman would be pinned to a tree by his shoulder with a knife, with a bullet hole in his head.

The two hiked through Viridian Forest, spotting a lot of bug and normal Pokemon. Paras, Beedrill, Weedle, two Kakuna, a Rattata, a flock of Pidgey, and even a Pidgeotto.

"Hey! Colman! Rose!" They looked over to see Jack. "Hi! Are you two together now?"

"Yeah, we're traveling together," Rose responded.

"So, how about a battle?" Jack asked. "I've already battled Colman, so how about Rose?"

Rose nodded at Jack. "Three-on-three?"

"Sure. Go Rattata, win this for me!"

"Go Metapod, remember our own training with Rattata!"

Metapod appeared and used Harden. Jack's eyes widened. "Is that a real Metapod?"

"You better believe it. Now Metapod, Tackle!" Metapod lunged forward and slammed into Rattata. Rattata grunted and hissed.

"Hyper Fang!" Rattata jumped at him and bit Metapod. The rat Pokemon jumped back, rearing in pain. "Quick Attack." Rattata sped forward and rammed into Metapod, sending him flying.

"String Shot!" Metapod spat webs at Rattata, but the fast Pokemon dodged, then ran forward and used Tackle on him. Metapod's Harden failed, and Rattata used Bite at Jack's order. Metapod looked seriously weakened and then split open.

"Metapod!" Rose screamed. Metapod's eyes were lifeless. Jack didn't seem concerned. Rose snarled at him. "You're heartless!"

"Don't worry. It's just-"

Before he could finish, light poured from the crack on Metapod. A purple bug with red eyes and big wings climbed out a stretched.

"No way." Colman breathed.

"Incredible." Rose gasped. "Dexter? I need a move set."

"Butterfree. Level 10. Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion." Dexter informed.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Butterfree unleashed a pink beam that made Rattata run over to his Pokeball and chomp down on it.

"We didn't train for this." Jack said desperately. "I didn't expect to fight an opponent with Confusion for months... Rattata, return. Go Nidorino!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

"Poison Sting!" the purple dart zoomed toward the Confusion attack, but it shattered in mid-air. "Nidorino, use Peck!" Nidorino lunged at Butterfree and stabbed her with his horn. "Now use Double Kick!" Nidorino grabbed Butterfree and kicked her in the stomach twice. The newly evolved Bug-type fell over and fainted.

"Butterfree, return. Go Pidgey!" Pidgey soared out of her Pokeball, eying her opponent viciously. "Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Pidgey sped full speed at Nidorino, who tried to counter with Double Kick but missed. "Now use Gust repeatedly!" A series of winds blasted at Nidorino, who tried to fight back but couldn't. He ended up getting blown away. He lay on his back heaving.

"Finish that brute with Tackle." Rose ordered. Pidgey sped toward Nidorino and smacked into him, knocking him out.

"Go Ivysaur! Finish it off!" an Ivysaur popped out, snarling.

"How do you already have an Ivysaur?" Rose questioned.

"I spend a lot of time training." Jack answered, "my Pokemon learn to love it."

"Are you one of those trainers that forces their Pokemon to train non-stop until they evolve?" Rose asked savagely, thinking it was unfair.

"No, actually, Ivysaur expresses a big disinterest in evolving, and I respect that. And my Pokemon like training and getting stronger." Jack replied, taken aback by the question. "But enough talk. Poison Powder Razor Leaf combo!" Ivysaur shook itself, releasing Poison Powder. Then it fired numerous leaves at Pidgey.

"Blow away the powders using Gust!" Pidgey started to, but got hit by the razor-like leaves.

"Now end this with Vine Whip!" Ivysaur wrapped his vines around Pidgey, strangling it. He threw it to the ground, knocking it out.

"Go, Charmander! Take it out with Smokescreen and Ember!" Charmander appeared, ready to take down the Ivysaur. It spewed smoke, then shot bullets of fire at the grass type it had lived with just weeks ago.

"Tackle it!" Ivysaur dodged, then ran at Charmander, slamming into him.

"Scratch!" Charmander raked the evolution of the Kanto starter with his claws to no success. Ivysaur wrapped his vines around him, throwing him into the air. Charmander fell to the ground. He fought through the pain, attacking Ivysaur with another Ember attack. Ivysaur snarled, randomly firing leaves at Charmander. He got badly cut by the Grass-type. He heaved on the ground for several moments before fainting. Rose returned him.

"Your Ivysaur is something. I had a type advantage."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Rose." He winked and he and Ivysaur walked away.

**Pewter City is next, and I'll have a lot of battling soon, but I'll have a quiet chapter after Cerulean Gym.**

** If you haven't read my revised version of Chapter 1, you need to. It's a lot better than before. So...**

** Hats off to you readers!**


	6. Step 6: Beat Your First Gym

**Life, you are my good. Computer, you are my friend. Pizza, you are the one thing that will never betray me. Well, that and Robert Downey Jr. movies. Man, my life sucks. It sucks like a vacuum. Or a straw. Or Charybdis. Or am I only saying that because its nearly one in the morning? Who cares. I would put a disclaimer here, but I've turned into one of those disclaimer-hating mindless zombies in my two years on FanFiction. Yeah... I don't own Pokemon.**

** Colman's team (after much training for Pewter Gym):**

** Squirtle, Level 14, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 17, Pursuit, Peck, Ariel Ace, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 5, String Shot, Poison Sting**

** Nidoran (F), Level 15, Growl, Scratch, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Mystery Egg, Level -10**

After walking into Pewter City, four men in gray suits approached. "Are you Rose Walker and Colman Calhoun?" one asked.

"Yes." Colman replied nervously.

"Go Machoke!"

"Drowzee!"

"Tangela!"

"Marowak!"

"By legal order," the first man continued, "we are allowed to keep you in this city until Pewter City Gym has been defeated. That is all."

Rose and Colman looked at the Pokemon. They looked too strong for theirs to beat. They walked for thirty minutes to the Pokemon Center. The two arrived, seeing an eleven year old boy and sixteen year-old girl talking.

"Okay, so I give you my Graveler, and you give me your Kadabra, and then we'll trade back?" the boy asked.

"Deal," the girl replied smoothly. The two pointed their Pokedexes at each other. "Trade completed." both Pokedexes rang. The two kids looked at Graveler and Kadabra, who both started to glow. After it stopped, Golem and Alakazam stood. The two trainers traded again. They shook hands and returned their Pokemon, walking away.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Graveller, Kadabra, Haunter, and Machoke can only evolve through trading." Colman explained. "Those trainers just evolved their Pokemon."

"Cool. Hey so who is going to challenge Forrest first?" Rose asked.

"You can."

"Thanks Colman!"

Rose walked onto the rocky field. Colman stood behind her, waiting. A fourteen year-old boy with a yellow shirt and purple shorts stepped onto the field. "I am Nikki, the Gym Trainer, and Forrest's little brother. Go Rhyhorn!" A rocky rhino-like Pokemon appeared.

"Go Charmander! Knock him dead! But not really, don't kill him." Charmander appeared, Growling at Rhyhorn.

"Counter that Growl with Scary Face!" Rhyhorn "booed" at Charmander who jumped.

"Ember!"

"Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn dived through the Ember attack, slamming into Charmander. "Char-" the fire-type whimpered. Rose looked away. "meleon!" he roared. Rose looked up. Dexter piped up. "Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color."

Charmeleon fired bluish-white balls of energy at Rhyhorn, who fainted on impact. "Was that Dragon Rage?" Nikki asked.

"I think so," Rose replied.

"Well, good luck against Forrest. His Graveler and Onix are really tough."

Forrest walked out and Nikki and Colman sat in the bleachers. Colman released his Pokemon to let them watch. Nikki looked at them. "You using Squirtle and Nidoran?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. Because you'll probably lose with any other pair." Nikki started to ignore Colman after that and sent out his Rhyhorn, Clefairy, Pikachu, Doduo, and Geodude.

"Are all of those yours?" Colman asked, curious.

"Yeah, Rhyhorn and Geodude were presents from my Dad and older brother Brock, and I caught Doduo and Pikachu. Clefairy was a refugee from Mount Moon after that Mankey/Spearow war on Route 3 hit Mount Moon. It's going on everywhere. I bet that Spearow of yours was in it at one point. What level is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Yeah, I bet he was. I was hiking down Rout 3 last week, and I saw the Mankeys trying to recruit the Nidorans into the war. If they had any luck, your Spearow and Nidoran are sworn enemies."

"That's upsetting."

"Oh, its starting."

"Go Rattata, go Butterfree!"

"Butterfree, nice." Forrest commented.

"Butterfree, pick up Rattata and throw him at Graveler." Butterfree grabbed Rattata and launched him at Graveler, who fired a Rock Blast at Rattata.

"Quick Attack!" Rattata dived past the rocks. "Hyper Fang!" Rattata chomped down on Graveler. Butterfree flew at Onix and released a Stun Spore at Rose's order.

"Onix dive underground! Then use Rock Polish and Rock Throw!" Onix smashed his rocky head through the tough ground. Then he came out, moving much faster. He threw rocks right and left, not stopping. One rock smashed into Butterfree, who went down hard. Rattata almost got hit, but avoided it with Quick Attack. "Onix, Rage and Tackle!" Onix grew very angry out of no where, jumping onto Rattata. Rattata held his leg in pain as Graveler performed a Rollout. Rattata fainted. Rose had lost.

"Who are you using?" Rose asked, sulking about her loss as she dug into a meatloaf at the Pokemon Center.

"Squirtle and Nidoran."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Possibly, I've heard Squirtle is boss on this Gym. I think I should train Nidoran more though. She might have problems without a direct type advantage." Colman said.

"Alright. See you later?"

"Yeah," Colman replied, slipping out into the night.

"Nidoran, go!"

The light blue Pokemon appeared, snarling. "Alright, ready for training?" Nidoran nodded. "Go Squirtle! Squirtle, our first Gym battle is tomorrow morning. I need you to fight on your own." Squirtle nodded. He fired a Water Gun at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, dodge and use Poison Sting!" Nidoran rolled out of the way and shot a purple dart at Squirtle, who stepped to the side.

"Double Kick!" Nidoran leaped forward and pounded Squirtle in the face with her legs twice. Squirtle flew back, slamming into a rock. He fired a Bubble attack at his opponent, who countered with Scratch. Nidoran suddenly began to glow white, and was replaced, by a bigger, fiercer version of herself. She had spikes on her back and sharp claws.

"Nidorina," Dexter explained. "The its horn develops slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting."

"I think we're done." Colman grinned. He returned the two and asked Nurse Joy to heal them. After getting his Pokemon back, he went to bed.

"Spearow, take out this Geodude with Aerial Ace!" Spearow dived at Geodude, who used Defense Curl at Nikki's order. Spearow was too fast, and knocked him away before he could finish.

"Good one Nikki! But you need to attack!" yelled Forrest, who was standing twenty feet behind him. Rose sat in the stands with Charmeleon, Pidgey, Rattata, Kakuna, and Butterfree.

"Right! Rock Throw!" Geodude chucked rocks at Spearow, who dodged them with ease.

"Fury Attack!"

"Tackle!"

The two Pokemon collided in mid-air, Geodude getting scratched and pecked.

"Get out of there Geodude!"

"Just what we needed! Pursuit!" Spearow's beak glowed black and he pecked Geodude sharply, knocking him out. "Spearow, great job! Have it!" he tossed a piece of the feed at Spearow, who ate it quickly. "Now take a break."

Forrest walked up. "Let's see if you can take me! Go Graveler! Go Onix!"

"Squirtle, Nidorina! Take'em out!"

"Onix Rage and Tackle on Squirtle! Graveler, Rock Blast on Nidorina!" Onix flew into a wild rage and charged Squirtle, while Graveler threw five huge rocks at Nidorina.

"Squirtle Water Gun! Nidorina, Double Kick!" Squirtle blasted water at Onix, who roared in pain, while Nidorina hit two of the rocks back at Graveler. The other three hit her in the stomach. Graveler was hit in the head, but took little to no damage.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting on Graveler!" Nidorina's purple dart hit Graveler, poisoning him every second he was in the battle. Colman looked to Squirtle, who was persistently firing a Water Gun at Onix non-stop.

"Onix, dive underground." Onix jumped back from the water and jumped into the hard ground.

"Squirtle shoot water in there." Squirtle ran over and squirted water into it.

"Nix!" came a cry, as the giant Rock Pokemon fainted underground.

"Squirtle, help Nidorina!" Squirtle ran to Nidorina, who was locked in a hand to hand struggle with Graveler, and was losing because of Graveler's two extra hands. Squirtle jumped into the air and sprayed Graveler with a close range Water Gun. Graveler was blown back, but got up. He stumbled as the Poison hurt him again. He charged forward, but got knocked down again. Nidorina charged forward and used Double Kick. Graveler moaned, then fainted.

"Good work. Here, take the Boulder Badge." Forrest handed him a small gray shiny octagon. "You should stop at Mt. Moon. It's a good place for another Pokemon."

"Thanks." Colman replied, walking out with Rose, who was formulating a plan to beat the gym.

**Hello, ladies and gents. I need a Pokemon for Colman to catch at Mount Moon and only Kanto Pokemon. Tell me by either PM, review, or smoke signals. Whatever floats your boat. And I don't think I need any Gym Leaders, unless you have one you'd like to hand in.**

** If anyone is confused because they saw that I wasn't going to post anything anytime soon on my profile, I need to explain. I had to leave scout camp because of medical issues and had to go to the hospital. But that hospital didn't have the technician for the equipment needed at that time of night so I was taken by helicopter to a different hospital. Good news! I'm fine, don't need surgery and can continue writing. But I will still be out from June 21st to July 8th for two family reunions.**

** Hats off to you!**

** -FedoraFan**


	7. Step 7: Bend the Rules in Pewter City

**Hello, my friends. How are you feeling today? Good? No? That's nice! I have Les Miserables music stuck in my head, but I promise I'll try to not let musical me out.**

** DO-**

** Stop.**

** -YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?**

** No. Don't. Please- just don't.**

** SINGING THE SONGS OF ANGRY MEN!**

** I'm about to get very angry.**

** IT IS THE MUSIC OF THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN!**

** You know, I try so hard to keep you under wraps...**

** Colman's Team:**

** Squirtle, Level 15, Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 17, Pursuit, Peck, Ariel Ace, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 5, String Shot, Poison Sting**

** Nidorina, Level 18, Growl, Scratch, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Mystery Egg, Level -9**

"Rose, whatever you say, I'm not going without you. I'd be too bored." Colman persisted.

"But who knows how long it will take me to beat Forrest?" Rose snapped. It had been a week, and Rose had tried every combination she could think of to beat the Gym Leader. Well, except one.

"Maybe you should try it." Colman said for the one zillionth time.

"No, it will never work."

The "Unspeakable Idea" was Charmeleon and Pidgey. Rose was convinced any combination but them would work. Since Pidgey was weak against Rock, and they were resistant to Charmeleon, it was a recipe for disaster. To make matters worse, Jack and Kyle had already passed through town with no problems at all. Apparently Jack's Ivysaur and Rattata had beaten Forrest's Dynamic Duo in five hits, and Kyle had to challenge him twice, but had finally won with Growlithe and Paras.

"So, what do we do?" Colman asked. "You've tried Butterfree and Rattata, Butterfree and Weedle- who evolved into Beedrill, Pidgey and Rattata, Rattata and Beedrill, Charmeleon and Rattata, Charmeleon and Beedrill-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Every combo except Charmeleon and Pidgey." She banged her head with her fist. "Maybe if I had caught that Pikachu..."

"Don't think like that. All you can do is train."

"Or..." said a voice, "we can try, my way." The pair looked over at a girl with chocolate brown curls and hazel eyes. She was their age, and in Colman's eyes, rivaled Rose in beauty.

"Your way?" Rose asked.

The girl leaned in close. "I know a way out of town."

"You do?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're looking at a Pewter City native. Born and raised." she pushed her bangs out of her face. "The name's Makenna. Makenna Everton."

Colman finally regained his voice. "Where is this exactly?"

"Sorry I asked." he muttered, stepping into the underground tunnel.

"How did these get here?" Rose asked.

"Generations of Forrest's family have had Onix. Everyone who takes over the Gym gets one, and most of the others in the family do too. Those Onix have trained so much underground, they've made a tunnel system. What Forrest doesn't know, is that these are here. So, he hasn't put guards here to stop trainers from leaving the city. So its easy!" Makenna and Rose's Charmeleons led the way with their tails. "You just have to watch out for the wild Pokemon that live here." she sent out a Sandshrew. Colman looked at his watch, grinning at the fact he had the Pokemon on it.

Makenna looked at them. "Send out Pokemon to defend us. It can get kind of crazy." Colman and Rose nodded, sending out Nidorina and Butterfree.

"Is that a-"

"Yes. It is a real Butterfree." Rose completed for her.

"Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig!"

"Here comes the pack of Diglett and Dugtrio," muttered Makenna.

Rose focused. "I don't hear any Dugtrio."

"TRIO, TRIO, TRIO!"

Colman's teeth clenched. "Spoke to soon."

"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!"

"Butterfree, Gust!"

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

Sandshrew spun towards the Diglett and Dugtrio, slamming into them. Butterfree sent a small tornado at a Dugtrio, sending it flying out of its hole and into a Diglett. Nidorina fired a purple barb at what she thought looked like the leader. The Dugtrio was poisoned, and then was hit by Sandshrew. It fainted. The others dug back into their holes and escaped. Makenna kept walking, guiding the others past the potholes.

It wasn't ten minutes before they were attacked by a herd of wild Geodude. "Don't worry," said Colman. "I got this! Return Nidorina, go Squirtle!" Squirtle appeared, looking pumped.

A Geodude hopped forward. "Geo!" it said, flexing.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Squirtle fired a jet of water at Geodude. The Pokemon grunted, and threw a rock at Squirtle. "Withdraw!" Squirtle pulled into his shell, but continued shooting water. The rock bounced harmlessly off his shell. More water hit the dual rock-ground type and the Geodude fainted. Colman tossed a Pokeball at it, capturing it without any struggle. Squirtle faced the other Geodudes, grinning wildly.

"Squirtle, squirt!" and with that last remark, he began to glow. In a few moments, he was replaced by a bigger turtle with feathery ears and a bushier tail. He was a darker blue, and he had sharper teeth. He had a fierce look on his face, and an open stance that said: "Face me!" None of the Rock/Ground types dared, deciding to run away instead.

"Wartortle; It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. It also has a new move: Bite." Colman whooped, and Rose and Makenna grinned.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, until finally they arrived at an exit into Viridian Forest. "Now we wait." Colman whispered to Makenna as Rose stepped confidently out into the trees.

"For what?"

"Her to catch this Pikachu that beat all five of her Pokemon."

"All five?"

"All five. Working together."

Makenna whistled. "She thinks it will help against Forrest?"

"Apparently, yes. Want to spar?"

Makenna half-smiled. "Yeah."

"Go Sandshrew!"

"Go Spearow!"

"Rapid Spin." Makenna ordered. Sandshrew started spinning and charged at Spearow. "Now use Swift." Sandshrew fired stars as it spun around.

"Aerial Ace to dodge!" Spearow turned white and flew away, expertly evading the attack. But the stars swerved, following him. Spearow thought on his feet, flying behind Sandshrew. The stars blasted into their sender, nearly knocking him out.

"Poison Sting!" Sandshrew generated a purple dart in his front paws, shooting it at Spearow, who became poisoned.

"Spearow, let's play it safe." Colman tossed food at him. "Return! Go Squi- sorry, Wartortle!" Wartortle came out, flexing his muscles. "Water Gun!" he fired a blast of water at Sandshrew, who used Defense Curl at Makenna's quick command. The water made Sandshrew roll back. Then the water began to seep through his defenses, weakening him. "Now, Bite!" Wartortle ran up and bit him hard, knocking him out after a few moments of pain.

"Sandshrew, return. Go Omanyte! Start off with Rollout!"

Colman fiddled with his Pokedex. "Uh, Wartortle use Withdraw and then Water Gun."

"Omanyte; Dual Rock/Water type. Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokemon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell." Dexter informed.

The two Pokemon clashed back and forth. Colman was trying to fight Omanyte without grass-type moves, and it wasn't working. Wartortle didn't have any moves to counter the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Omanyte, Rollout!"

"Wartortle, push him back with Tackle!"

And so it went on. And on. Neither Pokemon being able to defeat the other. Finally, with one last clash, both fainted.

"Go Geodude, win this!"

"Go Onix, battle back!"

"Where did you get an Onix?" Colman asked.

She looked down. "My Mom might be Forrest's cousin..."

"You're related to Forrest?"

"Well, yeah. First cousin once removed, I think."

Colman looked at her puzzled. "So what about Omanyte? Where did he come from?"

Makenna smiled. "My Great Uncle Flint gave him to me. He did work at a place where they restore Fossil Pokemon. It's a tradition in my family to give the new trainers a Pokemon. Typically Rock or Ground. Forrest's brother Brock gave me Sandshrew."

"Alright. Geodude, use Rock Throw and follow it up with Tackle!" Geodude pelted his opponent with rocks, then jumped onto his face, pushing him back a bit.

"Screech!" Onix screeched at the top of his lungs, making Geodude fall off and hold his head (or body) in pain. "Now use Rock Throw on the ground, but use Geodude as the rock." Onix grabbed Geodude with his tail and threw him hard at the ground. Geodude made a crater in the ground, but got up. He jumped up and punched the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Onix over.

"That was Magnitude." Dexter beeped.

"Geodude use Magnitude and then Tackle!" Geodude punched the ground, making Onix fall over again, and the he Tackled him. Onix wrapped him in a Bind attack and threw him in the air. Geodude fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, fainting.

"Go Spearow! Do this quick! Aerial Ace!" Colman yelled, remembering the poison. Spearow flew out and slammed into Onix, who threw a rock but missed. "Fury Attack." Spearow scratched and pecked him repeatedly, seriously weakening him. "Now finish it with Peck!" Spearow dived at him, but Makenna told him to use Screech. He released a high pitched scream, but Spearow only got angrier.

"Keep it up, Onix!"

"Use a Peck/Aerial Ace combo!" He flew at him at high speed and Pecked him, knocking him out. Spearow hovered in the air, giving a battle cry. But the poison from Sandshrew caught up with him, and he fell from the sky, fainting. Both Pokemon were returned.

"Go Weedle!" both trainers yelled. Two Weedles appeared on the field, staring each other down.

"String Shot! Er... Poison Sting! Stop copying me!" they both yelled. Both Weedles got tied together by their String Shots, and then Poisoned each other. After trying to break free, both Bug-Poison types fainted.

Both trainers sent out their final Pokemon. Charmeleon versus Nidorina.

"Nidorina, Double Kick!"

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Nidorina jumped at Charmeleon and kicked her twice, while she fired several blue balls of energy at her. Nidorina was thrown back.

"Poison Sting!" Nidorina shot a purple dart at the fire chameleon, who became poisoned. Charmeleon lunged forward and used Scratch, but Nidorina countered with her own. They stood, locked in Scratch combat. "Double Kick!" Nidorina kicked Charmeleon in the stomach and then on the head. "Scratch!" Nidorina finished it by raking her across the face. They recalled their Pokemon.

"Good battle." Colman said, extending his hand.

Makenna instead chose to hug him. "You too." she let him go. "So can I ask you something personal?"

Colman nodded wearily.

"Do you think I should challenge the Kanto League?"

"Well, yeah. Sure I guess." Makenna smiled and hugged him again. Colman was so confused. He really liked Rose, but Makenna was so pretty. And nice. And not as stubborn.

"So, I get Onix and Omanyte and Sandshrew, and I'm sure you caught Weedle, but what's the story behind Charmeleon?"

"Oh, the head of Pewter City Museum is in charge of handing out starters, and I got Charmander. Since then, she's been my faithful companion. Where did you get Wartortle?"

"Pallet Town's world renowned Professor Oak is in charge of giving out starters. I caught Spearow on Route 1, Weedle and Nidoran on Route 2, and Geodude thirty minutes ago."

"How did you catch Spearow on Route 1?"

Colman thought about it. "I don't know..."

Rose sat in a tree, a half mile away, chasing Pikachu, who was scampering up it. She knew it was the same one, because it had the same burn marks from when Charmander burned him with Ember, and the same odd scars.

"Urgh! Go Pidgey, Butterfree, and Beedrill!" The three flying Pokemon appeared. "Remember him? Get him. Go Rattata! Get that Pikachu! You too Charmeleon!" All five Pokemon cornered him. Beedrill from the top, Butterfree and Pidgey from the sides, and Rattata and Charmeleon from the bottom. "Attack!" They all lunged at the Pikachu, but it used Quick Attack on Pidgey, because it was the weakest against him. As they plummeted to the ground, Pidgey glowed white and became Pidgeotto. The Pokemon used Whirlwind on itself to get the electric-type off, and it worked. Pikachu went crashing to the ground. Beedrill flew over and used Twineedle, finishing it off. Pidgeotto flew over and helped Butterfree get Rose down from the tree.

"Hello, Pikachu." she said, throwing a Pokeball at it. She now had a sixth Pokemon.

"What's your family like?" Makenna asked, running out of things to ask.

Colman smiled. "Well my mom sells Pokegear now, but back in her day, she was a well-known coordinator. And my dad is a researcher. His primary job is downloading information to Pokedexes. My sister travels around the world breeding Pokemon, and my twin brothers want to be trainers too."

"What do they look like?" Makenna pressed.

"My mom has green eyes and blonde hair and she's really tall. My dad is really tall too I guess, and he has brown curly hair and blue eyes and a big beard-"

"Then where does your brown eye come from?"

He stared at her, thinking about it. "I don't have the foggiest idea. I think my great grandparents. Anyway, my sister has blonde hair and green eyes (a spitting image of my mom, except for the height) and my brothers look exactly alike. Short but stocky, and brown hair and green eyes."

"Oh. Alright then. My family all looks the same except for my dad."

Rose ran up to them. I got it! I even checked it on my Pokedex! Its level 15! 15! Crazy, right? How is it so highly leveled?"

Makenna and Colman stood up. "Should we get going?" their guide asked.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Yeah. I'm gonna go beat Forrest!"

And the group of three set off to the tunnel.

** It is good to be back! Fully recovered, seen family members I've never heard of or ever met previously, and I feel great! Got home two days later than promised though. Sorry about that. Also, I have a poll on my profile! Vote now before it closes!**


	8. Step 8: Discover Dramatic Backstories

**Hello my friends! How are ya? In this chapter we'll probably see Gym battles for Rose and Makenna, and then we might have a rival battle. Maybe.**

** Colman's Team:**

** Wartortle, Level 19, Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 18, Pursuit, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 6, String Shot, Poison Sting**

** Nidorina, Level 19, Growl, Scratch, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Geodude, Level 16, Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude**

** Mystery Egg, Level -8**

** Fifteen minutes earlier**

"Pikachu, come on! You have to listen or I'll never get this badge!" Rose complained.

"Pi."

Rose put her hands on her hips, staring at him. "Really?"

"Pika-pi." Pikachu replied indignantly.

"Makenna, do it." Onix flashed onto the field, wrapping up Pikachu. The Electric mouse tried to shock the rock snake, but it didn't work. "Colman." Colman reluctantly sent out Geodude, who climbed up Onix and back-hand slapped Pikachu. The Pokemon shook its head angrily.

"Now will you listen?"

Pikachu grunted. "Chu."

**Now.**

"Go Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind then Gust, and follow up with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto formed two tornadoes and sent them at Rhyhorn, making him fly into a wall. Then Pidgeotto sped up to slam into him. Nikki recalled Rhyhorn, upset she knew exactly how to beat him from so much practice.

Forrest walked up. "Go Graveler! Go Onix!"

Colman and Makenna sat in the stands, watching the fight. They hoped she could win, but didn't see her plan.

"Go Pikachu, go Charmeleon!"

"What?" Colman asked Makenna. "What does that accomplish?"

Makenna shrugged. "I don't know. Let's see what her plan is."

"Graveler, Rock Blast!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave quickly." Pikachu fired off the burst, paralyzing Graveler.

Forrest's jaw dropped. "That's never happened before!"

"You've never met Pikachu before! Now Charmeleon, use Smokescreen on Onix." Charmeleon blew a cloud of smoke at his midsection.

Forrest smirked. "Your Charmeleon doesn't have enough range, apparently. Onix, go underground."

"Just wait." Rose interrupted. The smoke rose up Onix's body, clouding his eyes, and hurting them, he wriggled around, not able to rub his eyes with no arms or legs.

"Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon fired a ball of blue-white energy at the Rock Snake, knocking him down. "Scratch, then Ember and Dragon Rage in his eyes!" Charmeleon leaped forward and Scratched him on the face, while charging Dragon Rage. Then he fired an Ember in his eyes to blind him. Finally, he released two Dragon Rages in his eyes, and the Rock/Ground-type fainted.

Forrest was surprised. Rose had never been able to faint Onix. Meanwhile, Pikachu was beating the snot out Graveler, who ironically didn't have any snot. The Pokemon was repeatedly using Quick Attack on him, weakening him significantly.

"Charmeleon, help him with Scratch and Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon ran over on all fours (to speed up) and Scratched him. He opened his mouth, letting Dragon Rage charge while Pikachu used Quick Attack and Thunder Wave. Charmeleon fired the Dragon Rage, but missed because Graveler used Rock Blast which collided with the ball of energy. Graveler started to get up, but Pikachu Growled fiercely, making him jump back. Charmeleon used Dragon Rage, but missed again because Forrest told Graveler to dodge by using Rollout backwards.

"Now, Rollout on Pikachu!" Graveler curled into a ball and rolled forward, right towards Pikachu. Too tired to dodge, he stood there, panting, hoping he could gather enough energy to fire a Thunder Wave. But suddenly a red shape jumped in front of him, effectively weakening the blow for Pikachu. Rose looked at it, realizing it was Charmeleon.

Pikachu felt compelled to give up. Throw in the towel. Wave a white flag. Surrender. He would rather _not _take one for the team. He didn't owe them anything. He turned as Rose recalled Charmeleon. He saw the look of hope and saw how much she believed in him. "I can do this." Pikachu thought. He used Thundershock after Rose told him to use Quick Attack. Graveler laughed. While he laughed, Pikachu used Quick Attack, knocking him over. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

"Graveler Magnitude!"

The Magnitude knocked Pikachu back before he could paralyze Graveler.

"Quick Attack!"

"Graveler, use our last resort!"

Graveler grinned wickedly, and white light began shining out of his body. Right as Pikachu came in contact with him, Graveler exploded violently. Rose leaned over the bar of her trainer box, trying to see through the smoke and ash. "Pikachu?" she called. The smoke cleared, and she saw Pikachu, panting wildly, supporting his tired body with one arm.

Pikachu looked. "Did the other guy faint?" he thought. He saw Graveler, passed out against the wall. "I won," he said to himself. He turned his head, seeing Rose looking at him with appreciation, admiration, and was that love?

"You're done, Pikachu!" she called.

Pikachu smiled, and the blackness that had been creeping onto the edge of his sight closed in completely.

Pikachu woke up. "Pi?" he asked weakly.

Rose looked at him. "Hey, there! How are you?"

He shrugged. "Pika." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I'd be tired too. I'm impressed you stayed awake after getting it by a point-blank Selfdestruct." Rose smiled. She put a piece of her hair behind her ear. She placed her hand on his cheek, and he gave her a playful zap. "So, are you okay with staying with me, or do you want me to release you?"

The word "release" triggered a painful flashback.

_"You stupid Pikachu!" Tyler yelled. "You didn't do anything in that fight against Forrest! What's wrong with you?" Pikachu was on the verge of tears. He looked away._

_ "Pi."_

_ "Yeah. Sure." Tyler turned his back to him._

_ "Pikachu! Pika-pi! (I only knew electric moves!)" Pikachu tried to explain._

_ Tyler turned around, snatching him up and holding against the tree trunk by his throat. "You. Little. Idiot. Why did you wait until the end of the battle to learn Quick Attack?"_

_ Pikachu panicked, wanting to get away. "Pika-pi! (I don't have control over when I learn moves!)" he shrieked. Tyler dropped him, kicking him away. He pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball._

_ "_He's letting me come back,_" Pikachu thought, relieved. He closed his eyes, waiting for the red beam to take him in. "_I'll try harder, train better. I'll never lose again. I'll work to be his strongest! Better than Ivysaur even! Better than Sandshrew!_" But Pikachu wasn't taken back into his Pokeball. __Tyler pressed the button on the Pokeball and held it down, smothering Pikachu in red light. He was released. Once again a wild Pokemon._

_ "PI! (NO!)" he screamed, running forward and grabbing Tyler's leg, crying his eyes out. Tyler kicked him on the side of head, then kicked him away. Pikachu got up and chased after him, but Tyler called out Sandshrew._

_ "Beat him." Tyler ordered. Sandshrew came out and slapped him, scratched him, beat him so badly Pikachu was bleeding on the ground. "Enough." Sandshrew stopped. Tyler returned him and walked away. Pikachu sobbed, watching his first ever trainer leave him in Viridian Forest._

_ "_I'll show him! I'll never evolve, and I'll be so strong, he'll regret ever leaving me here!_" he thought bitterly to himself._

_ One month later, a girl with a flower in her blonde hair ran up to him. She sent out her Charmander so that she could catch him, and then when he beat it, she sent out the rest. But Pikachu refused to be caught. He beat all five at once, then he turned to the boy with the different colored eyes. Pikachu smirked._

_ "Better not." the boy said. "Half of my Pokemon are weak against you."_

_ "_Good._" Pikachu said to himself. "_I'm too tired to crush more Pokemon._" And he ran away, laughing, glad he wasn't captured again._

_ But then, a week and a half later, the flower girl found him eating an apple in a tree. She sent out her Pokemon, mostly the same from before, but evolved, and stronger. He used Quick Attack on the Pidgey, but as they fell, it evolved and used a move to get him off. Pikachu landed on the ground, wanting to get up, but too tired to do so. "Hello, Pikachu." The girl walked up, and tossed a Pokeball at him, capturing him._

_ The next day, she tried training him, but he didn't want to. Then the girl with the dark hair and the boy with strangely colored eyes sent out Pokemon he couldn't even damage, and the Geodude smacked him. He glared at Geodude, who reminded him of Sandshrew._

_ "Now will you listen?" the flower-girl asked._

_ "Chu." Pikachu grunted angrily. But when he faced the Pokemon he had failed against when fighting for Tyler, he unleashed his full fury on the Graveler, refusing to be beaten again. He didn't want to let down Rose like he had let down Tyler. And he won. And finally, Rose was proud of him. She even smiled. She loved him. Something Tyler never had._

"Pikachu, stop! Its okay! I didn't mean to set you off!" she stared at Pikachu, who was shaking and crying, calling out.

"Pi! Pi! Pika-chu!" he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to see her press the button. He didn't want to see. She picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"Shh. Its okay, I'm sorry. I'll never release you. Ever. Not unless you want me too." Rose said softly, trying to calm him. She had a little brother like this. After he had been attacked by a flock of Fearow and Spearow, if he even heard the word, he freaked out. The therapist said it was called a "trigger-word". Rose guessed "release" was Pikachu's.

Pikachu looked at her. He shook his head. "Chu. Pikachu. (Never. I never want to be released.)"

Rose nodded. She coddled him, giving him some food, letting him hang with her other Pokemon. Pikachu walked up to Charmeleon, giving him a hug. "Thanks, man."

Charmeleon shrugged. "It was nothing."

A few minutes later, the boy with different colored eyes walked in.

Rose looked up. "Hey, Colman. What's up?"

"Makenna's battle is starting. You coming?" the boy, who Pikachu now knew as Colman, asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied. Rose and her Pokemon walked out of the room they had rented in the Pokemon Center and walked to the Gym. Makenna stood, waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" she looked at Pikachu, and smiled. Pikachu and the others sat in the bleachers, while Makenna faced a boy a little older than Rose.

"Go Geodude!" he yelled. Makenna sent out her Charmeleon, who defeated him with a couple of Dragon Rages, Scratches, and a Scary Face.

Forrest walked up to Makenna. "Hey, are you challenging the League now?" he asked his cousin's daughter.

"Yeah." Makenna replied.

"Alright! Go Graveler, go Onix!" The two Pokemon appeared, rested and ready for battle.

"Go Omanyte! Go Onix!"

And so began an explosive battle.

**Sorry for this chapter. It's kind of weird, and I'm not totally sure if having Pikachu's back story was a good idea. In hindsight, I probably got the idea from El Torro when he did that thing with Squirtle in his story. Sorry about that El Torro.**


	9. Step 9: Battle an Evil Organization

**Hello. I was going to combine this chapter and the last chapter into one, but my Beta Reader (a.k.a. The Pokefan that I babysit. Not a real Beta Reader), told me the flashback was too intense, plus she wanted to review Chapter a new chapter (rachel the anonymous reviewer). Yeah. So, I did it so she wouldn't set her younger on me. He scares me a lot. I might decide to go to Route 3 at the end of this, or I could give you a quieter chapter.**

** Colman's Team:**

** Wartortle, Level 20, Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 19, Pursuit, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack**

** Weedle, Level 6, String Shot, Poison Sting**

** Nidorina, Level 20, Growl, Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Geodude, Level 16, Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude**

** Mystery Egg, -8**

Forrest stared his relative down, but Makenna kept her guard up. "Graveler, use Rock Blast on Onix! Onix use Rage and Tackle Omanyte!" Graveler threw a bunch of rocks at Makenna's Onix and Forrest's Onix became mad and lunged at Omanyte. Makenna calculated the risk of her next move, but decided to do it.

"Omanyte, Withdraw then Water Gun!" Water blasted into Onix's face, who cried in pain. "Rollout!" Omanyte rolled up Onix's body, then jumped up, landing on Onix's head. "Now Bite!" Omanyte chomped down hard on Onix, knocking him down. "Water Gun!" Omanyte fired a blast of water, but Forrest wouldn't let her win like Colman did.

"Onix underground!" Forrest yelled. Onix jumped underground, then covered the hole. Then he jumped out, smashing into Omanyte, who hit the ceiling, then fell to the ground. He sat up, shakily, but ready to keep going.

"Onix, Rock Throw on Onix, but use Graveler as the rock!" Makenna yelled. Onix picked up Graveler and threw him at Onix, who was hit by his comrade. Onix fainted, but Graveler just got angrier. He pounded his fists on his chest, facing his opponents.

"Graveler, Rollout on Omanyte!"

"Omanyte, Rollout!"

The two Pokemon collided, but Graveler won out, fainting Omanyte.

"Onix," Makenna shouted, "Rage, Screech, then Tackle!" Onix got furious, made a high-pitched scream which made Graveler wince, and then tackled Graveler. Graveler used Rock Blast, which hit Onix, but didn't effect him too much.

"Graveler, use Magnitude!" It jumped on the ground, causing an aftershock that knocked Onix over. Onix got up unsteadily, awaiting orders.

"Onix, Tackle!" Onix dived at him, head first.

Forrest looked at Makenna, who was fierce and determined. Graveler was weak. "_If she wins, Dad will make fun of me endlessly. I have one last card, but I don't know if it will work..._"

He looked up. Sure, she was family- but he wouldn't go easy on her.

"Selfdestruct!"

Makenna thought on her feet. "Onix throw him!"

Forrest panicked. "Make it quick!"

Onix grabbed Graveler and tossed him at the ceiling. Graveler flew towards it, cursing himself for not blowing up fast enough. As he neared the ceiling, he exploded, opening a hole in it. Forrest looked up at the sky through the roof.

"Crap," he muttered. "I'm going to have to fix that." he walked up to Makenna, handing her the Boulder Badge. "Congratulations, and good luck on your journey."

The trio recalled their Pokemon and walked out, ready to continue on to Route 3 after healing their Pokemon and resting for the night.

That night, Colman walked with Makenna and Rose to the Pewter Museum of Science. They hoped to have a break from battling and were excited to see some Fossils.

"So," Colman said awkwardly as they walked, realizing he was about to become the only boy in a group of three. "What region are you guys going to after Kanto?"

"Johto, maybe." Rose answered quickly.

"Possibly Sinnoh? Or Unova." said Makenna. "I haven't given it much thought because I never thought I would get a chance to go. I don't want to go alone, and you guys are the first travelers I've really connected with. What about you?"

Colman shrugged. "I've heard about a mini-league called the Orange Islands. It could be cool."

They entered, walking to the cashier and paying the entrance fee. Stepping through the doors, the trio saw fossils of Aerodactyl, Kabutops, even an Omastar. They walked past a Missingno. replica and a plaque explaining how they were trying to make one real, like Porygon, when suddenly, chaos occurred.

Men and women in biker helmets and bandannas flooded the room, shouting and releasing Pokemon.

A brute with no shirt and a buzz cut ordered everyone to the ground.

"What if we say no?" one teenager asked.

He grunted, throwing out a Pokeball. A Victreebel appeared, snarling at the teen, who smirked and sent out a Flareon. "Flareon, Fire Fang!" Flareon jumped forward, about to bite the opponent with burning fangs.

"Victreebel, Poison Powder, then Leaf Blade!" Victreebel poisoned Flareon, then slashed it with a glowing leaf. "Finish it!" Victreebel jumped up and used Slam on the Eeveelution. Flareon stood, but the powerful poison knocked him out.

"Are they Team Rocket?" Colman asked Makenna.

"I don't know."

"The Kanto Biker Gang; Grass Division, Kanto Biker Gang; Psychic Division and Kanto Biker Gang; Fighting Divisions have taken over this Museum. You will release your Pokemon. You will order them not to attack. We will take what we want, and give back the rest." the brute said. The people were herded into groups and teams of three handled them.

A woman of about nineteen came up to the trio. "Good to see you again."

"What?" Rose asked.

"My partner and I have been following you. Hoping you catch rare Pokemon. Well, release them." The kids reluctantly released their Pokemon. The girl looked over Colman's team first, with her Exeggcute watching the others.

"Not Wartortle. Not Spearow. Hmm. I'll take Weedle, Nidorina, and your egg." she put the egg in her pack and put the Poison-types in cages.

Colman stared at her. "Why would you want them?"

"The Poison Division has the means to evolve her with a Moon Stone. Your egg seems like a fire-type, which will go to the Fire Division-"

"And Weedle?"

"So foolish. Can you not see it?" the girl asked as Weedle stuck his head through the bars of his cage. It used Poison Sting on her leg. She glanced at it an swore. "Exeggcute?" the group of Psychic/Grass eggs hypnotized Weedle, made him fall asleep, then healed her. The girl went to Rose's team, looking over it.

"You can keep Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Rattata, and Beedrill. I'll take Pikachu and Butterfree." Rose opened her mouth to argue, but the girl cut her off. "Butterfree is rare, and Pikachu is unbelievably powerful. I saw your Gym Battle through the window."

She moved on to Makenna. "Keep Sandshrew, Weedle, and Charmeleon. We'll take Onix and Omanyte." she grabbed Onix's Pokeball, returning him, and she threw Omanyte in a cage. She moved on to the other people in the group, taking a Hitmonlee, Farfetch'd, Pinsir, a shadow Porygon, Gastly, and Machamp.

The boy who had his shadow Porygon taken started crying. "You know how many months I spent in Game Corner to save up for that thing?"

A man grunted. "You know that Hitmonlee? I got it in Saffron. Beat the dojo with my Machamp. Now both are gone."

"You never told me!" Colman shouted. "What's special about Weedle?" the girl just kept walking. Colman watched as the bikers collected all the Pokemon they thought were valuable. Then they stole the fossils.

The bikers walked out the door, putting Pokeballs, fossils, and cages into three huge vans. Then they got on their bikes and sped away. The cashier at the gift shop kept trying to call the cops. "They cut the phone lines!"

"We don't have the Biker Gang in Pallet." Colman told the man who had his Hitmonlee and Machamp stolen. "What's their goal?"

The older man, who wore an overcoat, a scarf, and a bowler hat, thought for a moment. "Unlike Team Rocket and those other organizations, the Biker Gangs only fight for territory, not world domination. The Kanto Gang uses types for squadrons, and I think Johto has squads of people that have different levels of skills and experience. Those two gangs have been at war for years, because the Johto Gang is trying to expand their territory into Kanto."

"So, why did they leave us some Pokemon?" Rose asked.

"They're not unreasonable," he said. "They just want strong Pokemon to hold off the Johto Biker Gang."

Colman was annoyed. "We still have Pokemon! Let's get the others back!"

"They left us our weaklings. They're Pokemon are bred and prepped for war. You yourself have some pretty mediocre Pokemon." the man scoffed.

"What?" Colman demanded.

"Geodude, the most easy to find Pokemon of all time. Step on a trail, there's one! Spearow travel in flocks and attack trainers like their asking to get caught. And Wartortle, the evolution of the least popular Kanto starter, who's held that position for _fourteen _years."

Colman's jaw tightened. "What about you? Mr. Fighting-types who can't train anything else? What happens when you run into a psychic type trainer? Or a flying trainer? Who's mediocre after that?" The man stood up quickly, obviously angry.

"I'm paid to get fighting types to strong levels for other trainers to adopt. Machamp and Hitmonlee were my personal entourage, but my others are supposed to be going to kids who want a decent fighter. I train them because I know how to and they hire me. Not because I can't train anything else!" he put his head in his hands for a few moments before talking again.

"Okay, so assuming we do intercept them," the man sent out his remaining Pokemon. "I only have Mankey and Machop now. How do you expect we get ours back?"

The boy who had had a shadow Porygon sent out his Gloom and Pikachu. An oddly tall woman released Ekans, Poliwag, Paras and Vulpix. Another man in his twenties only had a Meowth left.

Colman, Rose, and Makenna sent out Wartortle, Spearow, Geodude, both Charmeleons, Sandshrew, Weedle, Pidgeotto, Rattata, and Beedrill. Everyone in the building sent out more Pokemon, until nearly sixty were standing in the room. They were all substandard, newly captured, common, or had been hidden from the gang, like a small boy's Eevee. Makenna called Forrest on her Pokedex. He was on his way to help with a full team.

The cashier of the gift shop handed the man with the fighting types, who's name was Maximus, a map of Kanto. "They went South, probably going to catch Nidoran on Route 2. If they get any, they won't hesitate to evolve them after evolution." Maximus said.

"We just have to beat them there." the boy with the Gloom and Pikachu, whose name was Roman, said excitedly.

Harold, the boy with the Eevee, sent out a Zubat and a Psyduck. "These three are quite the team. We can hold them off." he sounded a little too confident about it.

"How?" Sharon, the girl with the Ekans and three others asked doubtfully.

"Zubat uses Supersonic to make Psyduck's headache worse, which unlocks his full potential. While his opponents are suffering from Psyduck, Eevee uses Quick Attack and Tackle."

Sharon shrugged. "Okay, but Roman and I will help you." several more people volunteered to help too, including Rose and Makenna.

Twenty people that only had one Pokemon left banded together. They decided to follow the bikers so that they couldn't turn around after seeing the strike force from the front.

"What will Colman do?" Rose asked.

"I want to help release the Pokemon that were taken." Colman replied.

Maximus nodded. "Me too. How fast can you run?"

"It doesn't matter. We know where a tunnel is that leads to Diglett's Tunnel. We go in there will the Southern strike force, and Spearow can fly overhead. When he finds a good place, he'll call to Geodude, who will dig up. When he gets up there, we sneak onto one of the cars and liberate the Pokemon."

"There's a better way." said a voice. The group of thirty people looked over to see Forrest, Nikki, and all twenty people who were meant to keep trainers that hadn't beaten the Gym from leaving Pewter. Behind them was Officer Jenny with an Arcanine and five other cops who had Growlithe and Arcanine with them. Nurse Joy and one of her assistants also stood there with two Chanseys and a Vileplume. Finally, another twenty civilians who had volunteered to help out stood behind them with full teams of strong Pokemon. Unfortunately, they had to leave some nurses and officers behind to keep things in order, so they didn't have as many as they could.

Five members of Pewter Gym sent out two Fearow, two Pidgeot, and one Charizard. "I also have Onix, who can burrow underground. We can intercept the trucks and release the Pokemon, and the trainers who cut them off at Route 2 can stop the members on motorcycles. If any try to retreat, the police, nurses, and trainers can force them back. When we're done, maybe The Biker Gang will learn to stay out of Pewter."

Forrest, Maximus, Colman, and a man named Argus flew over the Gang on a borrowed Aerodactyl from Forrest's father, a Charizard, the Pidgeot, and the Fearow. Colman's Spearow flew nearby carrying Geodude with Rose's Beedrill, ready to drop Geodude at any moment. They struggled, but quickly got it together. Forrest had lent his Onix and Rhydon to the team underground, but he still had Graveler, a Marowak, and a Wigglytuff.

"Ready... set... go!" Maximus shouted, and Geodude, Mankey, and Machop fell through the air and onto the one of the trucks. Spearow and Beedrill flew down to assist them.

"Ready Beedrill?" Spearow asked his comrade.

The Bug-Pokemon nodded, and flew through the hole Geodude and the others had made. Spearow and Beedrill picked the lock of a Kadabra, and the fox-like Pokemon used his psychic power to open the other locks. Maximus' Machamp used Dynamic Punch on the back doors, effectively blowing them off, and the Pokemon flooded through the hole. The truck behind them screeched to a stop, and a Gastly put the driver to sleep. The Kadabra began assisting Pokemon with finding their trainers. The Clefairy, Cubone, Haunter, and Hitmonchan that were owned by the same trainer helped Kadabra open the other trucks. Forrest, Colman, and the others had landed and were ready for battle.

Colman looked for his team, but couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly Spearow and Geodude appeared, along with Nidorina and Weedle. "Guys! Its good to see you're okay. Go Wartortle!" His five Pokemon stood with him, ready for an opponent.

The girl from earlier approached with the big guy. "This is over. Ready Sammy?" the man asked the girl. "Go Tangela! Go Victreebel! Go Ivysaur!"

The girl grinned. "Go Exeggcute! Go Vileplume!"

"Tangela, Vine Whip on Nidorina!" Tangela shot forward four vines at Nidorina.

"Cut the vines with Fury Swipes!" Nidorina sliced the vines off with her claws, but the vines kept coming. "Keep cutting!"

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade on Geodude!"

"Magnitude!"

Victreebel lunged forward, leaves glowing green, but Geodude punched the ground, making it shake, Victreebel was flung back, but he got back up and used Slam.

"Defense Curl!"

"Use Leaf Blade instead!" Victreebel sliced up the small rock type. Geodude fell back, and Nidorina jumped forward angrily, using Fury Swipes. Victreebel seemed almost bored.

"Psychic!" Sammy yelled.

"Leaf Storm!" the man shouted. Colman's entire team was held in place by a blue light and then engulfed by leaves. When the leaves cleared away, everyone had fainted but one.

"Crap," Colman complained. "It's Weedle!"

Suddenly, Weedle began shooting webs into the air. The webs fell on him, making him bigger and harder. Colman grinned. He was evolving into Kakuna! Perfect.

When it stopped, Colman realized something was wrong. Kakuna was green. Was it a side effect of Leaf Storm? He checked his Pokedex for a picture of Kakuna. The picture was yellow. But then another picture, of a shiny Kakuna appeared. Green.

"You're a shiny?" he asked incredulously.

If Kakuna could scratch his head sheepishly, he would have done so.

"Well, uh, Harden!" Kakuna glistened, and Colman knew his defense was increased. He recalled his team while Victreebel, Tangela, and Vileplume tried to damage the Pokemon. Finally, Exeggcute moved them away. All the heads grinned and used Psychic. Kakuna began floating. "Uh oh." Colman muttered. Kakuna was slammed into the ground and the Harden failed.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" two voices yelled. Colman turned to see Rose and Makenna with their Charmeleons firing Dragon Rages at the grass-types. Ivysaur got hit by four and fainted instantly. One of the balls of energy flew into the hole on the top of Vileplume's head, and she exploded, flying back into Sammy. Another Dragon Rage scattered Exeggcute around, and the last egg was accidentally swallowed by Victreebel. The powerful grass Pokemon fainted.

"Tangela, Vine Whip!" the man yelled, but Makenna's Charmeleon used Scratch and Tangela's vine was shredded.

"Hex, just give up!" Sammy cried returning her Pokemon.

Hex grunted. "I- I'll get you kids someday. Mark my words!" and he recalled Tangela and ran away. Sammy shrugged and backed away.

"Sorry about everything. I'll just be going..." she turned to leave, but Pikachu and Butterfree blocked her way.

"Where is my egg?" Colman asked bitterly.

Sammy gulped. She reached into her bag and pulled it out. It had a crack in it.

"What did you do?" Colman roared.

"Nothing! We just put in a serum that increases its hatch-speed. It will evolve sooner! That's good right?" the thief asked nervously.

"Sure." Colman spat, taking back his egg. Sammy nodded and ran off.

Makenna pulled out Max Revives and used them on Colman's Pokemon. Fully healed, all sixteen Pokemon and their trainers charged at a trio of Machoke that belonged to the Fighting Division.

Needless to say, the Body-Builder Pokemon didn't last long.

**Okay then! This chapter is done. If you can't tell what the outcome will be... then wait until the next one! Or ask me. Colman will catch a Pokemon Route 3, and maybe, MAYBE, another in Mount Moon. Which is ironic because I've been ranting about it for three months and now it might not happen. I'm also planning on Rose and Makenna catching new Pokemon soon, so look forward to it, and uh, don't die this year at school.**

** Bye!**


	10. Step 10: Get Attacked By Another Swarm

**Hello. Good to "see" you. I don't think I need a team for Rosy Waterflower anymore, unless you really want to. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I think they have really helped the story.**

** Colman's Team**

** Wartortle, Level 23, Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw**

** Spearow, Level 19, Pursuit, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack**

** Kakuna, Level 8, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden**

** Nidorina, Level 23, Bite, Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Geodude, Level 17, Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude**

** Mystery Egg, Level -6**

"Wartortle, Bite!" Wartortle leaped forward and bit the Drowzee with full force. The Psychic Pokemon finally fainted. Colman looked down at his only remaining Pokemon: Wartortle and Nidorina. "Got any more?" he asked the man who was returning his Drowzee.

"No, but I've got a motorcycle..." the man replied, backing away.

Officer Jenny came up behind him and handcuffed him. "And I've got handcuffs!"

The man swore and was taken away. It was now about eight in the morning. He ran over to Rose and Makenna, who were helping collect Pokemon that were abandoned by fleeing bikers. A couple Weepinbell, a Primeape, two Gloom, several Abra, and even a Machoke had been left behind. They would be put up for adoption to trainers that could handle them. A quarter mile away some stronger trainers were battling the last few bikers. A woman with an Alakazam, a guy with a Hitmonlee, and one teenage girl with a Venasaur were still fighting into the morning.

Nikki came over with Forrest. "Thanks for the help." Forrest told them.

"It was nothing," Rose blushed. Pikachu sat on her shoulder, wearing a black eye like a badge of honor. He had gotten it from a particularly nasty Machop owned by a mean little man who hadn't even fought honorably. After his Machop had been beaten, he kicked over Pikachu and ran away.

"Are you going now?" Forrest asked Makenna sadly.

Makenna looked confidently at him. "Yeah. I'm going to train hard. When I come back after the Indigo League, I could help with gym battles."

Forrest half-smiled. "We'll see. Good luck out there."

Nikki waved. "See you around."

Colman, Rose, and Makenna stood at the entrance of Route 3 after healing their Pokemon and sleeping for a few hours.

"Amazing," Rose exclaimed, watching Pokemon run around. They saw tons of them. Nidoran of both varieties, Spearow, Mankey, Pidgey, Rattata, and more.

"Nikki told me Pokemon are fighting on this Route. We should have some to protect us." Colman told the other two.

Rose and Makenna nodded and sent out Pidgeotto and Charmeleon. Colman grabbed Spearow's Pokeball and threw it. Spearow appeared and looked around. He hurriedly tapped the button on his Pokeball, disappearing back into it.

"What?" the ten year-old asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Makenna replied. Her Charmeleon scratched her chin. Her eyes lit up. She pointed to the flock of Spearow in the sky.

"You think this is where Spearow is from?" Rose asked the Charmeleon. The Pokemon nodded.

"Why would he go back into his Pokeball?" Colman asked.

Makenna shrugged. "Spearow are typically resentful of human-trained Pokemon. Maybe he doesn't want his family to see him with a trainer."

Colman looked at the ground. "Gee, I guess so. Should I talk to him?"

Makenna nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

**Switching to Spearow**

Spearow was released again, but farther into the trees. His comrades sat around him. His old friend Wartortle, the shiny Kakuna, Nidorina, and the new guy Geodude. He'd been through thick and thin with them. Sure, he had mixed feelings about Colman. The guy gave him snacks, but he was a human. A trainer. He was raised with other Spearow and Fearow telling him to attack humans. They deserved it. If they didn't treat Pokemon like tools of war, they pampered them like pets. Spearow had grown up hearing this and so he thought humans were evil.

But then he was captured. How had that happened?

Looking back, Spearow guessed it had started with the Spearow/Mankey war. He had been sent by his nation to find foreign Pokemon and recruit them to help defeat the Mankey. He hadn't found much. Lots of bugs, Rattata, Pidgey, and beyond that, there was nothing that could leave the water. So he kept searching. Until he saw another human. When he called out, he had meant to scare him away, but this one attacked him with a Squirtle that was weaker than him. But it beat him. Then, he was expected to fight against other Pokemon for this boy. At first he wasn't going to. But then- those treats. They were so delicious. So he fought as long as he got a snack. He had planned on seeing his friends and family again, so shouldn't he be well fed? But if his family knew, they would disown him! What would his mother say?

"Really? Fighting for a human because he gives you food? Weakling!" Spearow shuddered at the thought.

Colman sat down, interrupting his train of thought. "Hey, Spearow. Uh, I was wondering. Why don't you want to go on Route 3? Is it because of the other Spearow here? Will they reject you?"

Spearow nodded slowly, watching Colman carefully.

"I can help you," Colman told him. "I can keep you in your ball."

Spearow looked down. He wanted to see his family... but not with a trainer. He shook his head.

"What do you want to do?" Colman asked.

Spearow sighed.

Nidorina spoke up. "Okay, you want to see your friends, but you don't want to be known as "the one who got captured."

Spearow stared, wide-eyed. "How did you-"

"Dude, it's not that hard to figure out. Are you listening?" Spearow nodded, and Nidorina continued. "Colman could release you for a couple of hours and-"

Geodude, who was normally quiet, spoke in his deep voice. "No. If it was my family, once they found out I was wild, I wouldn't be let out of sight. Geodude and Spearow may be different, but not that different."

"You're right." Spearow agreed. "My mother won't let me leave."

Wartortle turned to Kakuna. "Anything?" The bug stared at him. "Oh right, can't talk. So are we out of ideas?"

The others continued thinking. Suddenly, Wartortle spoke up. "Okay, so I take a stick of butter-"

Fortunately for the others, he was cut off by a loud cry. Colman shot to his feet.

"That sounds like a cry for help!" the trainer exclaimed. He rushed to his feet and ran down the path towards the cry. Nidorina and Wartortle chased after him. Geodude grabbed Kakuna and hopped after them. Spearow sighed, taking flight.

"I am so going to regret this." he thought, zooming after them.

**Switching to Colman's POV**

Colman ran through the trees and saw a small pink ball of fluff being attacked by a mob of Mankey. "Dexter, description!"

"Mankey- the Pig Monkey-"

"No the pink thing!"

"Jigglypuff; the Balloon Pokemon. Rumored to be "Fairy-type" but this is currently an unconfirmed type. Looking into its cute, round eyes makes it start singing a song so pleasant listeners can't help but fall asleep." Dexter informed.

"Alright then." Colman looked over to see his Pokemon running up. He knew how dangerous Mankey were. He had to pick a good one to fight them off.

"Nidorina! Help that Pokemon!" Nidorina jumped forward, but Spearow stopped her. He squawked something, and she nodded. Spearow flew forward and attacked the herd of Mankey. The Pig Monkeys turned and growled. Spearow lunged forward, using Aerial Ace to push them off the Jigglypuff. One of them rolled across the ground but got back up. He grunted to the others and they ran away. The Mankey and Spearow faced off. The two clashed back and forth. Spearow used Fury Attack and Mankey used Karate Chop. Spearow hit him with Aerial Ace and he fought back with Seismic Toss. They battled continuously until Mankey delivered a Low Kick to Spearow's beak. Spearow was thrown back and almost passed out.

Colman sighed. "Its alright Spearow. You tried. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The others can finish him off. I'll give you food when you're feeling better."

Spearow stood up and began to glow. He became bigger. A lot bigger. Big enough to ride on. He had a mohawk with five spikes and an enormously long beak. He squawked loudly and ferociously, startling the Mankey.

"Fearow; the Beak Pokemon; It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak."

Fearow used Aerial Ace, speeding towards his enemy. When he hit, Mankey flew into the dirt, landing and fainting with a thud. Fearow stood tall, proud he had defeated his race's sworn opponent.

Colman ran to the Jigglypuff. She was covered in bruises and scratches. She even seemed to have a few broken bones. That is, if she had any bones. She seemed like a big ball of fluff. Geodude hopped over, looking at the damage. He pointed to Colman's belt.

"You're right. I think I have two more Pokeballs. I can help her!" he pulled out his Pokeball and touched it to her. She instantly disappeared into it. "Now she'll be safe until we can get her to a Pokemon Center." He turned to Fearow. "Go find Rose and Makenna."

Fearow nodded and flew into the air. He darted away and Colman looked at the Mankey. It was obviously highly respected in his kind. He checked the Mankey move list. It learned Seismic Toss at Level 17, so it was obviously powerful. He was tempted. He did need a fighting-type. He turned to his other Pokemon. "Should I?"

Nidorina shook her head, Wartortle nodded thoughtfully, Geodude shrugged, and Kakuna couldn't move. He thought about it. There would be bad blood between Mankey and Fearow and Mankey and Jigglypuff. But it was too strong to not consider...

"Besides," his greedy side said, "it is injured. It would be wrong to not help it."

Colman made up his mind, moving towards Mankey with the spare Pokeball. He threw it at the Mankey, and it wiggled for thirty seconds before stopping. Then it disappeared, signaling it was with Professor Oak.

He looked over at the others, needing to distract them for a minute or two. "Want to train?" he asked. All the Pokemon nodded vigorously. "Who's up first?" Geodude and Nidorina came forward.

Colman walked in between them. "Alright you two. I want a clean fight. First to faint, loses. Winner stays in. Go!"

Nidorina went on the offensive, running up and using Fury Swipes. Geodude used Magnitude to throw her back and used Defense Curl to cover his weak points. Nidorina lunged and placed her front paws on Geodude, then used Double Kick to roll him away. Geodude then violently rolled forward into Nidorina, then rolled back, then rolled forward again, then rolled back, then finally slammed into Nidorina one last time, knocking her out.

"Geodude learned Rollout." Dexter informed.

Kakuna nudged himself forward, ever so slightly, so Wartortle helped him onto the field in front of Geodude.

"Begin!" Geodude rolled forward to use Rollout, and Kakuna used Harden to protect himself. Geodude sent him flying in the air. When the Bug-Poison type landed, it immediately used String Sot to tie his arms to his sides, effectively preventing him from using Rock Throw. Kakuna fired a Poison Sting at Geodude, and the Rock-Ground type became slightly poisoned. He snarled and used Magnitude, knocking Kakuna into the sky. He used it again, and Kakuna went flying into a tree. His body burst open on impact, and white light flooded from the crack. A green bee with drills for arms stepped out of the split-open shell. He buzzed angrily and charged forward using his drills to angrily stab Geodude.

"Beedrill; shiny variation; It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly." Dexter beeped.

Meanwhile, Geodude fainted from both poison and a Fury Attack. Wartortle stepped up, completely confident he could take down Beedrill. He shot a Water Gun at the the shiny Pokemon, hoping to defeat him, but the Pokemon dodged quickly. Beedrill attacked with Poison Sting, but Wartortle dodged and used Withdraw. Beedrill got in close, using Fury Attack, but Wartortle jumped out and used Bite. His powerful jaws unfortunately missed their target. Beedrill lunged at him, once again ready to use Fury Attack, but Wartortle put up a shield of green-blue energy. Beedrill tried to sting it, but his stinger bounced off. Wartortle dropped it and used Tackle.

"Wartortle! I'm pretty sure that was Protect. Good job!"

Wartortle smashed Beedrill into the ground. He stood up and fired a Water Gun at Beedrill's chest, knocking him out.

"Wartortle wins!" Colman announced, returning the three that fainted. Wartortle stood proudly, his fluffy ears ruffling in the wind. Colman got a call on his Pokedex. It was Professor Oak. He answered it. It was actually Gary.

"Colman-" there was a blurred noise. "What the heck did you send us? Where did you find this thing? Where-" another noise, which sounded like breaking glass. "We can't defeat it. Sorry about the noise, that was my Blastoise trying to get a handle on that thing. Now, answer!"

"It was a Mankey! I found it on Route 3! It was injured. Fearow defeated it! What's going on?"

Gary gasped. "It fainted _my _Fearow! Son of a Slowpoke!" Gary roared. "This thing is causing havoc all over the lab! As soon as we healed it, it just went crazy! Can you send over a Pokemon to help? Something fast!"

Colman instantly thought of Beedrill. "I can send in Beedrill, but he needs healing."

"Whatever! Just do it!" the line went dead. Colman pushed the buttons on his Pokedex quickly, sending Beedrill to Oak's Laboratory. He glanced down at Wartortle.

"I feel really bad for catching that thing now." he laughed nervously.

Wartortle nodded. "War!"

Suddenly, Fearow arrived, followed by Pidgeotto. Rose and Makenna ran under them, panting. "What happened?" Makenna gasped.

So Colman proceeded to unnecessarily talk really fast. "So, I was talking to Spearow, when I heard a cry for help. So we all run to help and find a Jigglypuff getting beaten up by a bunch of Mankeys. So Spearow fights them off, but one stays to take him on, and the two fight and Spearow evolves into Fearow and wins. So then I tell him to go find you guys and then I decide to capture Mankey because he was hurt and I felt bad. So now he and Beedrill, who evolved because we were training, are probably duking it out at Oak's Lab. And believe me, I'm just as confused as you are."

Rose looked stunned. "Are you? Because I really don't know what you just said."

"Neither do I." replied the boy, half-grinning. "Now let's go find a Pokemon Center for Jigglypuff."

"There should be one west of Mount Moon." Rose suggested.

"So Fearow and I air-lift Jigglypuff and you meet us there?" Colman asked.

The girls nodded. Colman walked over to Fearow, but before they could take off, they were attacked by a flock of Fearow and Spearow.

**Switching over to Fearow**

Fearow felt strangely comfortable in his own skin. Before, as a Spearow, he had always felt like he had too much energy. But now, he felt calmer, like his energy was more spread out in his new, bigger body. And it felt good.

Fearow was surprised Colman had caught that Mankey. He felt sorry for Beedrill, who now had to contain it at Oak's, but he understood why Colman had caught it. Mankey was strong. Very strong. If Fearow hadn't evolved, he wouldn't have stood a chance against him. Colman would need power like that later on. True, Mankey might never listen to him, but if he ever did, he would be an asset to the team. He'd heard them talk about Gym Battles, and this "Indigo League". Colman would need Mankey for that League. Without a doubt.

All of these things were running through his mind, when suddenly his family arrived. The Spearow circled the clearing Colman, Rose, and Makenna sat in, while the Fearow confronted him. He immediately recognized the oldest. It was his Mother. She looked the same as when he had left, but she had a few new scars.

"My boy!" she yelled to him. "Are these people trying to capture you?"

Fearow's heart leaped into his elongated throat. He breathed slowly. "Mother, I-"

"I see you have evolved. We've all been worried for your safety. No worries. We'll kill the trainers for you." his mother assured.

"No, Mother!" But she was already giving the order. His uncle stepped towards Colman, knocking Wartortle aside, and going in for the kill. Rose sent out Pikachu, who electrocuted the bird. Fearow's cousin stabbed the Electric Mouse. Fearow squawked.

"Stop!"

His family looked at him. "That boy..." he began nervously. "That boy is my trainer! He caught me. I didn't... I didn't want to work for him. Not at first. But he would reward me when I did. He's kind of nice."

His mother looked furious. "You fight for him?"

"Yeah, and I like traveling with him and his friends. Its fun. I get to meet strange and exciting people and Pokemon. It's fun." he looked at her, waiting for a reply.

His mother was silent. "I'm glad your happy. But if you ever show up here again, we will kill you and your friends on sight. You worthless waste of Fearow genes. Get out of our land, and never return. Human pet!"

Colman had watched the encounter for quite awhile. Wartortle stood defensively in front of him. Pikachu was in Rose's arms. The wound didn't seem fatal, but he could tell it hurt. After a moment, Fearow stepped towards him. Colman returned Wartortle and climbed on his back. Rose ran over and handed him Pikachu.

"Take him to the Pokemon Center." she begged.

"I will." Colman replied. "Ready Fearow?" Fearow nodded and took off. Rose and Makenna ran past the group of Fearow and Spearow and followed.

**In all honesty, I was going to have Fearow's parents completely accept his new life, but I decided to change that so that Fearow would feel more loyal to Colman. But, I'm still going to have a "problem child" a.k.a. Mankey.**

** Man, I really hated writing this chapter. I was really just trying to get it over with. Stay alive and keep reading!**


	11. Step 11: Call Your Family for a Change

**Hello. I'm tired. It's almost midnight. Blah.**

** Colman's Team**

** Wartortle, Level 25, Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Protect**

** Fearow, Level 20, Pursuit, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack**

** Nidorina, Level 24, Bite, Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Geodude, Level 19, Rollout, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude**

** Mystery Egg, Level -6**

** Unofficial**

** Jigglypuff, Level 7, Sing, Defense Curl**

** At Oak's Lab**

** Beedrill, Level 11, Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack**

** Mankey, Level 18, Low Kick, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss**

"Faster Fearow! Pikachu needs help!" the Pokemon's condition from the stab had gone from bad to worse. The Pokemon's blood was splattered on Colman's jeans and Fearow's feathers. If something permanent happened to Pikachu, Rose would never forgive him. And Colman wouldn't be able to forgive himself. On top of that, Jigglypuff needed help, too. Fearow sped up to a nearly impossible speed. At last, they arrived to a run-down looking Pokemon Center. Fearow landed, and Colman returned him and released Jigglypuff. He ran her and Pikachu to the desk. At the same time, Alex Heart was taking his Pokeballs from the nurse. She saw Jigglypuff and Pikachu and sat up straight.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy cried.

"We got caught in the Fearow/Mankey war."

The nurse whistled and four Chansey charged through the doors with two gurneys. Colman placed Pikachu and Jigglypuff on the white sheets and they were hurriedly rushed away. Alex nodded solemnly and walked over to Colman.

"Colman Calhoun! Do you have a team on you? We could have a rematch! But, I would completely understand if you can't." Alex said, bowing.

Colman smiled at the almost ridiculous but likable boy. "Sorry. Fearow is tired, and Beedrill is at Professor Oak's Laboratory fighting a Mankey I caught. I would only be able to do three-on-three."

Alex grinned and shrugged. "I see you've had some evolutions. Would you mind if I saw the Pokemon you do have?"

Colman released Wartortle, Fearow, Nidorina, and Geodude. Alex knelt next to Geodude. He rubbed its hard body. Then he went up to Fearow, who seemed tired and depressed. Alex frowned, as if he understood. He petted Nidorina, careful to avoid the points. Then he went to Wartortle. "I hear these live for ten-thousand years." Alex informed.

Colman nodded, thinking about how passionate Alex was about Pokemon. "Can I see your Pokemon?" Alex nodded and proudly released Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Poliwhirl, Vulpix, and a new Pokemon: Clefairy.

"Woah," Colman exclaimed. Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Nidorina walked towards each other and huddled in conversation. Poliwhirl and Vulpix walked to Geodude, and Pidgeotto hopped to Fearow and seemed to ask him what was wrong, because the Beak Pokemon muttered something to him bluntly. Pidgeotto apologetically patted him with his wing.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" Colman and Alex ran over to the phone and answered it. Fortunately, it was for Colman.

Gary stood, looking very disheveled. Next to him hovered Beedrill, who looked very worn out. Alex gasped. "No way! Your Weedle was shiny?"

Colman nodded at him, then turned back to Gary. "How are things?"

Gary shrugged. "In the end, we found a herd Tauros that was running around and had one use Hyper Beam on Mankey while Beedrill distracted it with String Shot. Anyway, I'm sending Beedrill back to you." He put Beedrill in his Pokeball and placed it on a machine. It slowly faded away and appeared in Nurse Joy's scanner.

"Thanks, Gary. How is Professor Oak?"

"He's using my cousin's Hypno to try to hypnotize Mankey into being calmer. We haven't had much luck. Maybe one day it will be better. How is that Spearow of yours?"

"He evolved, but I think he was cast out by the other Fearow on Route 3."

Gary looked appalled. "No way."

"Yeah." Colman said awkwardly.

Gary stared at him solemnly. "Well, I'll see you later, Colman." And he hung up. Colman walked over and grabbed Beedrill's Pokeball. He released him, and the green Beedrill buzzed over to Geodude, Vulpix, Poliwhirl, and Clefairy.

Suddenly, it hit Colman. "Oh, crap!" his Pokemon ran over to him, even Fearow. Geodude looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it, man?" Alex asked.

"I've been on my journey for almost a month, and I haven't called my family once!" Colman realized.

Alex's eyes widened. "Ooh..." he said worriedly.

Colman sprinted to the phone, calling his home. It rung, until suddenly Howie and Aaron appeared.

"Colman!" Aaron screamed with joy.

Howie snickered. "You're a dead man."

Colman gulped, seeing his mom and dad run in.

"Colman Calhoun!" his mother roared. "You have been radio silent for a month! Where are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm at Mount Moon." he stated nervously.

His father sighed. "Victor McKenzie has been bragging that his son is at Cerulean. What took you so long?"

Colman sighed, realizing Kyle had probably already beaten the Gym. Pikachu, Paras, possibly even Gyarados. The three-on-three would have been a breeze. And those were just the ones he'd seen/heard of. Who knew what others he'd caught?

His mother glared at her husband. "He could've been dead for all we knew and your complaining that he's behind?!"

Alex walked slowly backwards. "I'm going to go train. I'll be back when Nurse Joy is done."

Colman glanced at him while his mom was shouting. "Probably wise." Alex recalled his five and left, waving good-bye to Colman.

His father looked at her. "Come on, honey. You remember your journey as well as I do. We may have been in different regions, but if Kanto is anything like Sinnoh, you probably weren't in the 'call my parents all the time' mood."

His mom huffed and confessed. "No, I wasn't. I remember leaving home with a hyperactive Eevee, ready to see the world. I traveled all the regions. Some of them with you."

His dad smiled. "Me and my researching."

Colman interrupted their reminiscing. "Do you want to see my Pokemon?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes!" the twins screamed.

Wartortle and Nidorina clambered onto the desk and fought for attention, kicking each other out of the way, with Geodude in the middle, trying to keep them apart. Meanwhile, Beedrill hovered in the back with Fearow, who stared at the three quarreling Pokemon in annoyance.

"I also have a Mankey, but he's at Oak's Lab for behavior problems." Colman explained.

The rest of the time was spent catching up. Aaron and Howie's grades at trainer school (Howie was doing better in battling, while Aaron knew more about Pokemon themselves) who Colman was traveling with, rivals, etc. when Nurse Joy came out with an energetic Pikachu and an equally giddy Jigglypuff. The two looked fully recovered, but Pikachu had a light scar.

He looked at the computer. "Gotta go. Call you later." he hit the "end call" button, hanging it up. He walked to Nurse Joy. "Are they alright?"

She nodded. "Pikachu actually leveled up in his fight. He learned Electro Ball. Jigglypuff, after some minor therapy, will be ready to go back in the wild." Jigglypuff nodded. Nurse Joy walked off, promising to return for Jigglypuff. Colman walked up to her.

"Hey Jigglypuff. You were unconscious, but I want you to know that I was the one that saved you." Jigglypuff grinned, pouncing onto him and rubbing her face on his stomach. Colman laughed t her adorableness.

A few hours later, Rose and Makenna arrived, looking very worn down. Nurse joy had given Jigglypuff some psychiatric help for her new fear of fighting-types, and she had been training with the others. Meanwhile, Fearow's depression was getting increasingly worse. Colman had talked to the others, even called Mankey, who was still wreaking havoc much to Hypno's dismay. No one had any ideas. Colman considered going to Nurse Joy, but he was going to wait to see if Fearow just needed time, and would ask the Nurse Joy in Cerulean.

"What took you so long?" Colman asked the girls.

"We had to fight our way out of Route 3." Makenna said tiredly. "Fearow, Spearow, Mankey, Primeape, every Pokemon you can name with a 'Nido' at the beginning. Even Pidgey and Rattata were out for blood. Route 3 is going crazy. By the time we got here, all of our Pokemon had fainted."

While the girls healed their Pokemon, Nurse Joy and Colman helped Jigglypuff with her new phobia. They showed her a Machop borrowed from Nurse Joy's friend. Jigglypuff screamed and tried to escape the back room. Machop slowly approached, and Nurse Joy ordered her to use Sing. Jigglypuff let out a cute little song.

"Get out!" Nurse Joy whispered to Colman. They quickly exited the room and shut it. They walked back in, seeing Machop snoring on the floor and Jigglypuff looking badly shaken but smiling.

They woke up Machop and repeated this process several times until finally, Jigglypuff learned Pound. There had been a few close calls with Sing and Colman being too slow to get away, but other than that, it had been fine.

"Alright Jigglypuff." Nurse Joy said sternly. "Confident you can defend yourself?"

Jigglypuff still looked a little uneasy.

"Hey, Jigglypuff," Colman crouched down. "You know, you can come with me if you want."

"Jiggly!"

Colman took that as a yes.

**Alright! We're done. I've thought about it, and this way, Colman technically did get a Pokemon at Mount Moon. But no, he won't catch anything new for a few chapters.**

** And I have a few questions. Please answer:**

** 1) X and Y is out! Which GVI starter are you getting? Which GI starter?**

** 2) What do you think of Mankey? Should Colman rough it out with the fighting-type or should he trade it for something else?**

** 3) Do you think Jigglypuff will be important later?**

** 4) How do you think Colman will do at Cerulean Gym?**


	12. Step 12: Explore Mount Moon

** I realize last chapter was technically a quiet chapter, but I'm still having one between Cerulean Gym and his rival battle with Kyle. That's right, the idiot is returning to the story. Also, I was thinking that Colman has a lot of Pokemon, so I'm going to not catch anything for a while.**

** Colman's Team**

** Wartortle, Level 26, Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Protect**

** Fearow, Level 20, Pursuit, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack**

** Beedrill, Level 11, Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack**

** Nidorina, Level 26, Bite, Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

** Geodude, Level 19, Rollout, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude**

** Jigglypuff, Level 9, Sing, Defense Curl, Pound**

** Mystery Egg, Level -6**

** With Professor Oak**

** Mankey, Level 18, Low Kick, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss**

The three ten year-olds slowly approached Mount Moon. It was huge and ominous, like a big fist, that wouldn't let them pass without trouble.

"I need to catch a Pokemon here." Makenna mumbled.

"Me too." Rose agreed.

Colman wasn't planning on it. True, he did need a fire-type and a grass-type, but he wasn't too concerned right now. He still had time until Indigo Plateau.

They walked through a cave entrance, and the two Charmeleon were sent out to light the way. It was an amazing cave, full of wandering Pokemon. It was also peaceful, and they were glad for a break from their chaotic journey. They sat down, pulling out the mini camping stove and cooking lunch. They were trying to not eat as much food, having heard about trainers who ran out of food in inconvenient places. For lunch that day, they had a can of chili each, which wasn't as filling as it sounded. The spicy food was great though, and it sharpened their senses. Suddenly, a low rumbling sound started, and the three ten year-olds turned to see a stampede of Pokemon running at them. Both Charmeleons stood, ready to protect their trainers, but Colman took more time.

"Which one?" he yelled frantically. "Uh, go Wartortle! Oops."

Instead of his trusty water-type starter, Jigglypuff stood there, facing the oncoming storm, mouth gaping in terror.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff. Use Sing!" Jigglypuff nervously started singing a little tune, while Colman, Rose, Makenna, and the Charmeleon covered their ears. The rampaging Pokemon fell asleep on the spot.

"Good job, Jigglypuff." Colman sighed.

"Jiggly!" she yelled. Colman returned her.

The three trainers and their Pokemon stepped carefully through the crowd. They continued through the cave, when Makenna spoke up.

"I wonder why they were rampaging." the others nervously looked around. They had been swarmed like that by a hive of Beedrill, and that was dangerous enough. This time the Pokemon could be much more dangerous. Geodude, Golbat, Growlithe, Ekans... if any of those went berserk, they were in deep trouble. Then again, there had been the Fearow/Spearow attack. That had been pretty bad too.

Colman started to worry. "If they do it again, which Pokemon can we use?"

The girls stared. "What do you mean?"

"Onix is too big, Fearow doesn't have enough space to fly... anyone else we can't use?"

Rose looked almost embarrassed. "Pidgeotto is afraid of the dark."

"Is that it?"

They all nodded. The trio continued through the tunnels, the Charmeleons cautiously holding their tails in front of them. The group started to hear voices.

"We need another bag!" a deeper voice shouted.

"Alright, sir!" called another one which was younger, and more laid back.

Colman, Rose and Makenna leaned their heads over the corner to see electric light flooding a chamber full of fainted Clefairy and piles upon piles of gray stones.

"Moon Stones!" Makenna gasped. They looked at the men and women gathering the stones. The tattoos quickly identified them as bikers. Great. Of course bikers were in Mount Moon. They recalled the two Charmeleons and huddled up.

"We each send two?" Rose whispered. The others nodded.

"What kind of bikers are they?" Colman asked. Makenna leaned her head around the corner.

"Their tattoos have waves and water drops." the brunette informed. "They should be water type specialists."

Rose grinned. "I'll do Pikachu and Beedrill!"

Makenna looked uneasy. "I guess I could try Omanyte and Weedle."

Colman thought it over. The only ones that could effectively take on water bikers in a cave were Wartortle, Beedrill, and Nidorina. And Beedrill was weaker than the other two. He pulled out their Pokeballs and released them. Rose and Makenna did the same with their Pokemon. Makenna's Weedle climbed on Beedrill's back and the two buzzed quietly above the bikers. Colman snuck over behind one of the piles and hid behind it with Nidorina and Wartortle. Makenna and Omanyte hid behind another stack while Rose and Pikachu distracted a biker that was about their age.

"Hey, I'm lost." she said to him as he scooped Moon Stones into a bag. He looked up quickly.

"Oh, uh... hi. You really shouldn't be here."

She giggled in a silly way. "Are you a biker? Bikers are so hot!"

He grinned cockily. "Well, yeah, we're all water type specialists. You wanna see my Tentacool and Magikarp?"

"You bet!"

The boy called his Tentacool and Magikarp over. The two Pokemon understood their trainers' glances and tried to impress Rose. Magikarp Splashed really high and Tentacool flexed his tentacles.

Rose gasped. "Amazing! Pikachu, show them your trick!" Pikachu fired a Thunder Wave and paralyzed the two Pokemon. Then Pikachu electrocuted the trainer, who fell over.

While they had been doing that, Beedrill had flown directly over the leaders' head, dropping Weedle on him. The leader recognized the threat and pulled the bug off of him, while his Blastoise, Staryu, and Kingler dropped their bags and scurried over to help him. Colman jumped out and looked at the leader. This guy actually looked like a biker. He had long brown hair that flowed over his shoulders and a black leather jacket. He had biker goggles on his face, and big combat boots.

Suddenly, Colman felt very silly with a Wartortle and a Nidorina.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!"

"Wartortle Protect!" Wartortle quickly generated a green bubble, which held back the bigger Pokemon, but then it fell, and Blastoise demolished Wartortle with a stronger one. Nidorina leaped to her friend rescue by biting Blastoise on the face. Kingler grabbed Nidorina with his big claw and threw her into the ceiling. Colman quickly sent out Beedrill, Geodude and Jigglypuff. He felt bad, but he knew he didn't know if Fearow would have enough room for his best attacks.

"Hydro Pump!" the man ordered. Staryu and Blastoise aimed at Geodude and fired, blasting the super-sensitive to water Pokemon into the wall of the cave. He fainted on impact.

"Jigglypuff, do it!" Jigglypuff quickly started singing, putting Kingler and Blastoise into a deep sleep. The man looked smug.

"Staryu doesn't have ears. Power Gem!" Staryu fired rocks at Jigglypuff, who jumped to the side, careful to avoid the Moon Stones. Nidorina crawled over to the Normal type, and the two supported each other. Staryu used Power Gem on them, knocking them into a wall. Only Beedrill was left, and Colman took the chance, sending out the Big Beak Pokemon. Fearow swooped into battle, flying low. He took a nose dive at Staryu, who used Power Gem. Fearow dodged it with Aerial Ace, running into a wall. He stood up shakily and then turned and slammed into the water-type.

Rose and Makenna had their own problems battling a dozen water types, especially Makenna, who had only two Pokemon that weren't hurt by water, and Weedle had fainted. Meanwhile, Pikachu was leveling the field with his speed and electric attacks. The only Pokemon that wasn't out was Onix, Pidgeotto, and the two Charmeleons, and of course the ones that had fainted: Geodude, Jigglypuff, Nidorina, Sandshrew, and Weedle. Wartortle stood up and walked over to Colman. He looked down at his nearly defeated starter.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

Wartortle nodded and fired a Water Gun at Staryu to get its attention. The Pokemon turned around and shot a Gyro Ball at the other water-type. Wartortle dodged and bit off the top of Staryu, preventing it from using most of its moves.

Staryu used Cosmic Power to raise its defense while it grew its limb back, but not before Beedrill tied up the top with String Shot. Then Fearow finished it off with Aerial Ace, sending them both straight into the wall. The Biker was about to awaken Kingler and Blastoise, when Pikachu jumped over and fired several Electro Balls at each. After a couple of hits, the sleeping water-types fainted, smoking from the high powered attacks.

The leader pulled out a small gun from his boot, but suddenly a Clefable and several Clefairy came in and used Metronome. One teleported close to the leader and knocked his gun away with a Pound. Another used Flamethrower on a biker, who jumped away and patted down his clothes. The Clefable used Bounce and soared at the leader, who was knocked down.

Colman looked around to see Bikers recalling their Pokemon and running. The leader scowled, returning Staryu, Kingler, and Blastoise. He grabbed a bag of Moon Stones and took off, kicking a Clefairy before he went.

After the three trainers and their Pokemon took down the lighting, they set off. On the way out, both Rose and Makenna caught a Pokemon, and were very pleased with them (Rose had caught a Zubat while Makenna caught a Paras). They headed for the exit of Mount Moon, but Colman hung back, taking one last breath of the nice, musty air, and turned a couple of times, looking at the Pokemon.

"Goodbye!" he yelled.

And he ran out, hurrying to catch up with his companions.

** Okay guys! The Kanto Biker Gang is around every corner, both Rose and Makenna have a new Pokemon, and Cerulean Gym is coming soon.**

** 1) Which Division of the Kanto Biker Gang do you want to see next?**

** 2) What legendary Pokemon do you want to see later?**

** 3) Which rival is your favorite? Alex, Kyle, or Jack?**

** P.S. Remember guys: Colman doesn't have an "e". It's Colman not Coleman. Just wanted to remind you. It was supposed to be Coleman, but I misspelled it and I already posted the first chapter so I just thought: I can roll with this.**


End file.
